Last Nightmare
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Sonic has feelings over Amy for the last few years. But when a project from GUN backfires, will this change Sonic's life forever? Or will it be a living nightmare for him? SonAmy and other couples. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Nightmare**

_Station Square, 8:25 PM October 31_

"Run!" Sonic shouted, running as fast as he can, the others followed him and didn't stop running. Sonic was panicked, he was scared as well.

"What do they want from us? !" Amy shouted, keeping up with the group. Rouge was flying along with Cream, Tails, and Silver.

" 'What are they' is the better question, Amy!" Rouge shouted, looking behind her. She then turned her head and saw nothing from behind. "Okay, I think we lost them." The group stopped running and flying and looked behind them as well.

"Why are they here?" Cream asked, getting behind of Tails, "Did we do something wrong?" She was scared to death and was panting.

"I don't know, Cream." Sonic said to her, looking behind him, "C'mon we must move out or-"

"It's over, Faker." Shadow said, crossing his arms, "We lost. Were also dead. And this is all Eggman's fault!"

"Why do think is him?" Amy asked, staring at him, "Just because he's evil, doesn't mean that he'll do all of this."

"She's right." Blaze said, putting her back at a broken down wall, "We need to leave this place. Or not, we might as well die." All of then looked at her and they nodded.

"But, why?" Blaze asked, "Why did they attack us?"

_Mystic Ruins, 2:53 PM October 29_

"Hey Tails, are you done yet?" Sonic asked, slumping down to the couch and putting his hands around his head. He then looked at his companion who was building on something.

"Almost." He said, wiping a sweat from his face, "I hope this works." Sonic nodded and heard a knock on the door.

He got up from the couch and opened the door. Once he opened it, it showed a cheerful Amy and a nice Cream.

"Hi, Sonic." Cream said to him, waving as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Cream." Sonic said, smiling at her, "How's your mom?"

"She's fine." Cream said to him, "Though right now she's making an Apple Pie." Sonic then had his mouth full of water.

"Your mom makes the best cooking yet." Sonic said, daydreaming on the food that Vanilla made.

"So anyways, can we come in?" Amy asked, smiling at him. Sonic nodded and they both went in.

"Done!" Tails shouted, putting the contraption down, "This is one of my best work yet!"

Cream and Amy overheard him and they went to where Tails is.

"Hey Tails!" Cream said nicely. Tails heard her and looked at her. He then blushed and shook his head by making his blushes go away.

"H-hey Cream!" Tails exclaimed and stammering, "How is y-your day?" Cream giggled and looked at his new machine.

"It's fine." Cream said, smiling at him, "Though it was getting a bit boring." Tails nodded to her and looked at his new creation.

"So Amy, are you ready for moving?" Tails asked to her. Amy nodded to him and grabbed a pear from the refrigerator.

"Yeah," Amy answered to him, "Though I'm going to miss you guys." Sonic heard the answer and raced down to the kitchen.

"What do you mean '_Miss you guys_'?" Sonic asked to her, "Your... your moving?" Amy nodded to him slowly and bitted the pear.

"Yes she is, Sonic." Cream said to him, "She's going overseas." Tails nodded to her.

"But why?" Sonic asked. Tails cleared his throat and didn't say anything.

"I'm going because I'm going to learn more about fighting." Amy told him, "Don't worry, Sonic. I'll still remember you." Sonic just shook his head.

"Does everybody know?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded again and bitted her pear again. He sighed and went back sitting on the couch.

Sonic sighed again and felt a pain come to his chest. Over the last few years, Amy Rose became more of a woman than a little girl. Like when she was 12, she always kept on bugging him by giving him her deadly hugs.

But now, she's 16 and he's 19. Over those years, the blue hedgehog had develop some feelings over Amy.

"_Thank you for the information, Jack._" The person on the television said, "_Now let's have an interview from the famous scientist, Professor Skymaned!_

"Huh. Wierd name." Sonic said to himself, looking at the screen.

"_Thanks, Richard._" The professor said, "_It's a pleasure to be in your show._"

"_Your welcome, Professor._" He said to him, "_Now, how 'bout telling us about your new project, ZERO?_"

"ZERO?" Sonic asked to himself again.

"_Ah yes, ZERO. It actually stands for Zombified Execution Robotic Operation._" He said to the millions of people who were seeing the program. "_It's still on progress._"

"_Interesting,_" Richard said, "_So, does it actually work?_"

"_Not exactly. The project ZERO is deadly and can cause damage to any human and animal being._" The professor told him, "_Right now I'm using it on plants and insects._"

"_So, do you put the zombified insects and plants where?_"

"_I put them in a container so the insects won't fly away and bite or touch someone._" Skymaned said to him, "_Though this project is hard. It will take months or even years to finish-_" Sonic shut down to the TV and rolled his eyes.

"That was stupid." He said to himself, "There's no way that the project 'ZERO' is actually real."

"That's where your wrong." Someone said. Sonic flinched and turned his head where he heard the voice. It was Rouge, who was sitting on the top of the couch and was smirking right down at him.

"What's wrong? Blaze got your tongue?" Rouge asked. Sonic glared at her and got up from his seat.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Sonic asked to her, "Don't you see that I'm busy?"

"What? Getting scared from the project ZERO?" Rouge asked to him, "You know it is real, right?" Sonic shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No it's not." The blue hedgehog told her, getting up from his seat. "If it were, then how come I never heard of it until now?"

"ZERO's a project that is top-secret with GUN." Rouge said, crossing her arms, "This project isn't stable yet for the world to know."

"But why did he do it then?" Sonic asked, "Will he be arrested by GUN then?" Rouge shook her head and looked outside of the window.

"I don't know." She answered to him, "But be careful, I sense something bad is going to happen." Sonic looked at her and shook his head.

She then flew off of the window and Sonic looked at her fly. He sighed and shook his head.

"That's just a lie." He told to himself, clenching his fists, "There is no such thing, right?"

"Bye Tails!" Cream said, waving at him, "See you tomorrow!" Tails blushed lightly and waved to her back. The cream-colored rabbit giggled.

"Well anyways, thanks for showing us your new machine!" Amy said kindly, going to the front door, "I hope you some when I'm leaving." Tails nodded to her.

"Bye, Sonic." The pink hedgehog said, looking towards his direction, "See you tomorrow." Sonic looked at her and felt his cheeks burning up.

"Yeah, see you." He said, putting his hand over his head and smiling awkwardly. Amy smiled and giggled at the same time making Sonic blush more.

"C'mon Cream, were going now." Amy said to her. The cream-colored rabbit nodded and was outside of the door.

"Bye guys!" She said again, waving at them. They waved back and soon Amy and Cream were off to somewhere else.

When they were out of sight, Sonic slumped down to the couch and sighed. Tails looked at him confusingly and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked to him, "Are you still thinking about Amy moving?" Sonic to him and groaned.

"Why Tails? Why at a time like this?" He asked to him, "Why can't it be when she's younger?" Tails shrugged his shoulders and turned on the TV.

"_Well, I think that's all I have to explain from this project._" The professor kept on going, "_Thanks again for interviewing me, Richard._"

"_You're welcome, Professor._" Richard told him, "_Now that's out if the way-_" Tails flipped the channel and yawned.

"There's hardly anything to watch." Tails said to himself, "What do you want to see, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, Tails." Sonic answered to him. Tails nodded to him and flipped through the channels again.

-xxXxx-

_GUN Headquarters, 8:45 PM October 29_

"So Professor, do you think that it will work?" One of his assistance asked, "This isn't supposed to be touched, right?" Skymaned nodded to her and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"Of course not." He responded to her, "Is this is touched by someone or something, it will cause damage to the body and will turn you into the living the dead."

"Which in english means that you'll turn into a zombie?" Rouge asked, sitting near the window and looking down to him. Skymaned nodded to her and grabbed a green flower from his zip-lock bag.

"See? This is the flower that turned to the living dead." He explained to them, "If it were touched or even eaten, you'll turn into a zombie."

Rouge then flew over to him to see the flower closely. From close, it was a lime color that haded a few green spots over it.

"The appearance from it is almost the same as the animals." Skymaned told to everyone from the room. He then went to his computer and typed something in it.

"This is what a human looks like." He said, showing then the picture of the zombie. They all went to the computer and seeing the picture.

It showed a person with red bloody eyes and having their skin pale and green. It showed the person's clothes all torned up and having blood in its hands, legs, and face.

"Creepy..." Rouge said, "But this will never happen, right?" The professor didn't responded and looked down to the ground. Rouge turned her head and looked at him.

"That... I do not know..." He answered to her. His assistances turned their heads as well and looking at it.

"Is this project goes to a mistake, this planet will surely be over." He said, sitting down to a chair, "So please everybody, do NOT touch anything that has the ingredient, ZERO." They all nodded to him and soon Rouge flew up to where she was sitting.

"Don't worry," Rouge said, putting her hand on the window, "Nothing will happen to this project." She them looked down at him and smiled softly.

She then looked back at the window and saw her reflection.

"That's what I hope..." She whispered, looking down to the city of Station Square. She sighed and saw something on the window. She turned her head and looked at her reflection again.

This time, it showed her with red eyes and was smirking at her. Rouge gasped and wiped her eyes. When she looked again at the reflection, the different Rouge was gone.

'_What the hell was that?_' Rouge asked to herself. '_Can it be..? No, it can't..._' She looked down to the group who was discussing about the project. She sighed again and looked up to the almost full moon.

**A/N: Well, here you have it! The 1st chapter of **_**Last Nightmare**_**! I hope that it wasn't short or long... but almost...**

**Thank you for reading this story! The next chapter might be longer! Please review and fave! :) Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Nightmare**

_Green Hill, Cream's House, 9:45 PM October 29_

"Thanks Cream." Amy said to her, "I really appreciate that you want a sleepover with me before I leave." The cream-colored rabbit smiled at her and got up.

"Your welcome, Amy. Anything for a friend." She told her, "Blaze will be here soon." Amy nodded and got something out of her bag.

"But thinking the thought about me not trick-or-treating with you makes me feel... sad." Cream said, "I don't want you to leave, Amy." The pink hedgehog looked at her sadly and nodded.

"I'm going to miss you two, Cream." She told her, "But I have to. And you know why." Cream looked at her and sighed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to help momma with the smorze." She told her, "Blaze will be here any minute now." She then closed the door behind her leaving a sad hedgehog. Amy looked at the door for a minute and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cream..." Amy said to herself, putting her knees up to her chest, "But I have to..." She then looked over to the window, which outside, was dark with trees. Blaze came in as Amy kept on staring at the window.

"Amy? You alright?" She asked to her, "What's wrong?" Amy heard the lavender cat and shook her head rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Amy answered to her, and smiling, "Just thinking about what it would be when I leave here." Blaze looked at her for a minute and took a deep sigh.

"Amy, do you really need to go?" She asked to her. She then sat next to her and looked at her. "I mean, you don't have to-"

"Blaze, I think it's for the best." She interrupted her, "And that when I come back, I'm going to be another person that I want to be." Blaze looked at her and shook her head.

"Amy, have you told Sonic yet?" The lavender cat asked to her, "Did he took it well?" Amy thought about earlier today and nodded her head.

"Yeah. But he didn't took it well." She answered to her, "The poor guy looked like he was about to cry." Blaze nodded to her and patted her back.

"And you know why he's sad?" She asked to the pink hedgehog, "He's sad because he likes you." Amy stared at her and started to blush. Blaze smirked at her and heard one of Amy's rants.

"Him?! Liking me?! Yeah right!" She exclaimed, "The only time when he got close to me is when me and Cream said our good-byes today!" Blaze looked at her and chuckled.

"Like I said, he likes you and doesn't want you to leave." She explained, "So how about it? Will you stay?" She then pulled out her hand to Amy. The pink hedgehog looked at it for a second and then looked down.

"I don't-"

"Guys!" Cream exclaimed, opening the door quickly, "Look outside! It's red!" Both animals looked at her and soon back to the window.

"What? The sky red?" Blaze asked, getting up from where she satted and went over to the window. Amy followed her and looked outside of the window.

"It's already on the news." She told them, turning on her TV and going to the news channel. Blaze and Amy turned their heads and looked at the television.

"_It seems that the sky is turning red in the dark._" The reporter said, "_But how can it be that the sky is red? This is Margaret Mist speaking._" The girls went over to their sleeping bags and looked more to the news.

"_What happened to our pure black sky in the dark? Will this affect tomorrow as well?_" She asked to the people who are watching it, "_If you know anything about this mysterious case, please call 555-9054._" Cream grabbed a pillow and clutched her hands on it.

"What's g-going on with the world?" Cream stammered. Blaze looked over to her and went over to her. She then patted her head and Cream started to flinch slightly.

"Don't worry, Cream." Blaze told her, having her eyes closed, "I'm positive that their was something wrong in the sky like the clouds are red and not the sky." The cream-colored rabbit looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah and besides, I'm going over to Tikal's place to see what's going on, okay?" Amy asked to her, smiling as well. Cream look over to her and smiled happily.

"I hope that it's nothing." She told them, "Oh and momma says that the smorze will be ready in a few minutes." They both nodded to her and soon they started to talk about other stuff that is not related from what is happening.

-xxXXxx-

_Some where is Mystic Ruins, 5:15 AM, October 30_

_Darkness is coming... _

_Leave now!_

_Don't come back!_

_Don't make this more horrible that it is..._

_It's the end of the-_

"No!" Tikal shouted, turning her head left and right quickly and had her eyes shut. She started to sweat and was panting.

_Don't leave me!_

_Why? Why did you leave me?_

The orange echidna had her eyes widen and got up from her bed. She started to pant and sweating. "Oh no..." She whispered to herself, "Can it be that-"

"Tikal? You okay?" One of the guards asked that were outside of her tent. Tikal looked up and saw two figure outside of her tent.

"Yeah... Just had... A dream..." Tikal replied to them, holding her head, "Don't worry about me." The guards nodded to her and went back doing their duties.

"Darkness is coming..." She said to herself, "What does that mean?" She took a long sigh and got up from the floor. "All of those sayings..." She got out of her tent and looked around the tribe.

"No one is awake yet..." She whispered to herself, "Should I tell Sonic about this?" She sighed and looked at the horizon. The sky was a beautiful color od pink and yellow, and from last night's disaster, the sky was back to normal.

"Mm..." She squinted her eyes. "What's-"

"Miss! What are you doing up so early?" One of the guards asked, "You should still be sleeping by now! How come your up so early?" Tikal looked at him and gulped.

"I... Don't know..." She whispered, "I'll go back." She went inside to her tent and went to her bed. She layed down and closed her eyes.

'_Let's just stay it like that..._' She thought to herself. She went back to sleep and forgot about her last dream that she had.

_Green Hill, Cream's House, 9:45 AM, October 30_

"Thanks for the sleepover, Cream!" Amy exclaimed, waving at her and having her bag on her hand, "I'll see you later, okay?" Cream nodded to her and waved as well.

"Don't get lost!" She shouted to her. Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah! See you, Amy!" Blaze shouted as well, "See you later!" Amy gave them a thumbs-up and walked through the woods to go to her house.

Once she was walking through there, she looked around the woods and started to have a but goosebumps. She shook her head as she kept on walking to the rail road. Once she saw her house, she sighed happily and went inside.

When she took out her keys, she putted it on the door knob and the door started to open. She went inside and looked around it to see if everything was okay. She putted her bag on the floor and went over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to miss this place." She said to herself, looking around the kitchen. She smiled to herself and went up to her room. When she opened it, her room was the color of light pink and her bed was in the middle of the room.

She looked at it and slumped down to her comfy bed. She turned her head to see her luggage. In the right corner of the room, there were 3 luggages and 1 handbag. She looked at it for a minute and turned her head towards the other side.

"Sorry, guys..." Amy said, holding one of her pillows on her hands. She clenched it hard. "But I have to..." She looked at her desk which had her remote for the television, and a lamp. She grabbed the remote and turned on her TV.

"_-it seems that the 'Red Sky' from last night didn't do anything for today._" The reporter said, being the last woman that she and her friends saw from last night, "_Right now, Professor Skymaned is explaining what happened last night that made the sky turn red._"

"_It may seem that the clouds dwelled up and made the clouds not grey in the night, but red for some reason._" He explained to the people, "_I don't know why, but the sky did NOT turn red, only the clouds._" Amy sighed at this and kept on watching.

"_I'll be doing my research on this._" He told them, adjusting his glasses, "_It may be a malfunction or-_" There was a knock on the door from downstairs, which made Amy flinch.

"Who could that be?" She asked to herself, getting off of the bed and turning off the TV. She went downstairs and went over to the door. Once she opened it, it showed Sonic smiling awkward at her and Tails snickering.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Amy asked, letting them in, "I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Tails shook his head and sat on her couch. Sonic just followed what the two tailed fox did and blushed.

"We saw the news." Tails explained to her, "Apparently the sky was red and was near Green Hill. That's where Cream lives and so... Me, I mean, WE both were worried." Amy looked at him confused.

"Wait, it didn't come to Mystic Ruins?" She asked to her, "That's wierd, the news didn't say specific where it went." Tails nodded and got up.

"Yeah, by 'We' he meant himself." Sonic said, crossing his arms, "He was just worried about Cream and not about you." Amy stared at him this time.

"Wait, Tails was only worried about Cream? And not me?" She asked, "Either Blaze? Oh man, that's just mean." She slumped down to the couch next to Sonic and pouted. Sonic blushed and turned his head.

"Yeah, b-but I'm more concerned with Cream than you and..." Tails stammered, putting his hand behind of his head, "I think I should just shut up." Both Amy and Sonic looked at him and their heads.

"So anyways, to make the long story short, we were just walking by and saw your house and maybe hang around." Sonic explained to her, looking at her this time. "You don't mind, do you?" Amy looked at him and blushed.

"Yeah. I don't actually mind you two being here." She told them, "It's actually lonely being here in this house." Tails nodded to her and looked around the living room.

"So uh, do you know anything about a project from GUN?" Sonic asked to her, blushing, "Not that I know anything about it but-"

"You mean ZERO? Yeah, I know about it." She told him, "Rouge is in the project too you know." Sonic looked at her and tilted his head, which made Amy squeal in her head.

"How do you know? Are you and Rouge best friends now?" Sonic asked to her, being close to her, "Or did it show on the news?" Amy looked at him and blushed. She shook her head.

"Yeah. Me and Rouge are friends." She told him, "She just called me when I was at Cream's house. She said that the project is going well." Sonic nodded to her. Tails looked at both of them and stayed quiet.

"I see." Sonic told her. He then blushed and looked down to the ground. "Listen, Ames... I want to ask you something..." Amy stared at him and started to have her heard pumping.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked, blushing as well. Sonic gulped and looked at her straight at the eye which made Amy blush more.

"Do you... Want to... G-go out with m-me?" Sonic stammered, blushing madly. Amy stared at him for a minute and started to blushed madly as well.

"You mean, as a date?" She asked to him. Sonic nodded and looked back down to the ground. Amy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Sonic felt his face burn up from embarrassment and was still looking down to the ground.

"Of course I'll go out with you." She smiled at him, "Before I leave, that is." She then chuckled and smiled at him. Sonic looked at her and smiled at her back.

"Thanks Ames." He told her, "I hope this isn't too much to ask. So, tonight? I'll go pick you up at 6." Amy nodded at him and kept on smiling at him.

"That sounds great!" She exclaimed, "I'll see you later, then?" Sonic looked at her again and blushed. She then chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah. Later." He said, blushing. Tails looked at both of them and was trying to hold his laugh. He then smiled at both of them and went right in between of them.

"Alright, love birds, Sonic and I still need to do more errands." Tails said, grabbing Sonic's wrist and pulling him towards the door. "I'll see you later, okay Amy? Oh and tell Cream that I said 'Hi!'" Amy giggled and nodded to him.

"Wait, Tails! I need to tell her something else!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to get out of Tails's grip, "It's important!" Tails rolled his eyes and went towards the door.

"See you, Amy!" Tails said happily. Sonic groaned and just went with Tails to do whatever they were going to do. Amy giggled and waved at them.

"Bye Tails! Bye Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, who was still waving at them. Tails nodded to her while Sonic just pouted and walked with Tails. Amy giggled again as they went on walking towards the woods to get to their house.

"I still can't believe that you just grabbed me like that." Sonic said, walking without Tails holding his wrist. "And I was just going to tell her something. He pouted again and had his arms crossed. Tails looked at him and chuckled.

"Hey, you were doing good." Tails told him, "Maybe once she gets back, maybe you can ask her out again." The blue hedgehog looked at his friend and stared at him.

"From what year? Tails, she might live there where she's going. Heck, she might marry someone else!" Sonic exclaimed, "I must not let that happen!" Tails looked at him and started to laugh.

"Wow. What happened to the other Sonic that was afraid of Amy?" Tails asked to him, kept on walking towards his house. Sonic looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe I just got used to her." Sonic answered to him, looking at the trees and at the pebbles on the floor.

**Thanks for the reviews! ^-^ I hope that this story will be a big hit! **

**So you must all be wondering, when's the sequel to Past and Future? Well, it will be next month on September in the day 15th. The name of the sequel is still a secret, so please do not ask me about it. I'm going to make it a surprise :) **

**Please review on this chapter and maybe GB Vs. BG might be updated tomorrow. Okay, bye. See you in the next chapter! ;)**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Nightmare**

_Mystic Ruins, 10:55 AM, October 30_

Tails and Sonic went to their house. Tails looked at the door and opened it with a key that was hidden under the carpet. He opened the door and saw Tikal sitting on their couch calmfully with her hands together.

Sonic was next to him and saw Tikal being in the couch. Tikal just sat there and waited until Tails or Sonic ask to her why she was there. Sonic went over to her and looked at the curiously.

"What's wrong, Tikal?" Sonic asked to her. He then sat next to her and waited for her response. Tikal turned her head towards him and Sonic saw how her eyes are so serious right now.

"Sonic," She responded, "As I, Princess Tikal the Echidna, had a dream." Sonic looked at her and tried to see what she was saying.

"Wha-"

"But it wasn't a dream, Sonic. It was mostly... A nightmare." She told him, "I think it has to do something with Rouge and the project." Sonic looked at her again and blinked a few times.

"Wait-"

"So I beg you, please go see someone who is related to the project that is happening and ask if the project will be a success and that they waste no time." She told him carefully, "Please, Sonic. I'm counting on you."

Sonic looked at her again and scratched his head. "Sure, Tikal. But I still don't get why..." Tikal took a long sigh and facepalmed.

"Sonic, I think what Tikal is trying to say is go and ask Rouge or someone from GUN and see if the project ZERO is going well." Tails explained. Sonic nodded slowly and look over to the orange echidna.

"Don't worry, Tikal." Sonic said, smiling at her brightly, "If anything happened to us, I'll just go and beat them up." The orange echidna looked at him again and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Sonic." Tikal told him, "I really appreciate that you would do the task that I asked." Sonic nodded slowly and gave her 2 thumbs-up as she walked over to the door. As she closed it behind her, Tails looked over to Sonic, who was now turning on the TV.

"Gee, Sonic." Tails said, sitting next to him, "You have no idea what she just said, didn't you?" Sonic stayed quiet for a minute and soon the TV was on and he then flipped through the channels.

"Of course I do!" He shouted at him, "Tikal wants me to go and ask Rouge about the project ZERO!" Tails stared at him and nodded slowly.

"That's what she said. Huh, you _were _listening to me." Tails told him, "Okay, I think I'm good now." The blue hedgehog stared at him and shook his head while he accidentally went to the news channel.

"_Breaking news: Skymaned is taking over control._" One of the reporters said, "_It seems that the professor is not going to make no one work with him with the project ZERO. The assistances that worked with him over the last few weeks were Lola, Randy, Rouge-_"

"Rouge?" Both Sonic and Tails said at the same time. Tails looked more at the news while Sonic didn't care but was a bit interested in the news.

"Were soon going to have an interview with them individual, and the first one is up is Rouge the Bat." The reporter told the people, "_Margaret Mist will ask the questions to Rouge._"

"_So Rouge, do you know why the professor didn't want anyone to work with him since last night?_" Margaret asked to her, "_Or is it something else?_" Rouge, who was now on the screen, thought about it and answered to her.

"_Skymaned never told us why he wanted us to leave, he just muttered to 'Get out' and 'Leave me alone' while me and a few other assistance were trying to see what was going on._" Rouge answered to her, "_But no one did anything wrong the other night as we studied it._" Margaret nodded to her. Tails crossed his arms as Sonic got up and went over to the kitchen.

"_I see. Do you know how many people were in the project?_" Margaret asked again, "_And before he kicked you out, did he tell you why?_" Rouge thought again as the camera went to her.

"_There were at least a dozen people there._" Rouge replied, "_And no. But he did say that the project is getting more vile and that only he and a few other people can help him. He says that its contagious._" Margaret nodded to her again.

Sonic came back to the living room, holding a plate of chili dogs, and sat down next to Tails as the two tailed fox didn't budge to see him.

"_Is that all?_" Rouge asked to her. Margaret nodded to her slowly and looked back at the screen as the camera went over to her.

"_This is Margaret Mist speaking. Over and out._" She told the people. The screen came back to the same reporter a few minutes ago and soon he was looking through the pile of papers. Sonic ate a mouthful of Chili Dogs as Tails started to lose interest in the news.

"Thank you, Margaret." The reporter said, "Now how about we go over to news again, how about it, Kristine?" As he looked at the left, he saw the news lady and shrugged her shoulders.

"Boring." Sonic said, eating his last chili dog and grabbing the remote. Tails beat him to it, and changed the channel to the history channel. The blue hedgehog turned his head over to Tails, who then put the remote down.

"How come we see the news lately?" Sonic asked, putting his hands on his head and slumping down to the couch, "It's not usually like me to do that." Tails shrugged his shoulders as he saw the giant snake, Titanoboa.

"I don't know." He responded to him, "It's not usually like us." Sonic took a long sigh and got up from the couch. He went upstairs to his room and closed it right behind him. The two tailed fox was still downstairs as he watched Titanoboa.

_Amy... _He thought to himself, _Please don't leave... _He sighed and as he closed his eyes and drifted to a small nap as the sun shined at him.

_Amy's House, 4:30 PM, October 30_

As the pink hedgehog was cleaning her small house, a knock was heard in the door. Amy turned her head towards the door as it was knocked again. She looked at it confusingly.

_Visitors? Sonic and Tails already came... _Amy thought to herself, walking up to the door, _Who else would-_ Once she opened the door, it showed Rouge looking at her nails.

"Rouge?" Amy asked, letting her in, "How come your here?" The white bat went inside as she took a long sigh and sat down on her couch slowly. Amy closed the door and went over to her to see what she wants.

"Amy, did you saw the news today?" Rouge asked, looking at her. Amy gulped and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but it was this morning." She answered to Rouge, "Then Tails and Sonic came here and told me the same thing." The white bat nodded to her and looked around the room.

"Cleaning?" Rouge asked, looking around slowly. The pink hedgehog nodded slowly as the white bat was still looking around to the small living room.

"By the way, who's going to check the house when your gone?" Rouge asked, "That's what's been bothering me since you first told me." Amy stopped dusting a lamp and putted the duster away.

"Cream said that she and Blaze would come here every week so that the house wouldn't be dirty." Amy answered to her, going back to dusting the lamp, "Oh and Blaze says that she would might probably live here when I'm gone." Rouge nodded to her again.

"I see." Rouge said, crossing her arms, "So hey, after your done with cleaning the house, want to go to Station Square and go to the mall? Money's on me." Amy looked at her closely as she took out her vacuum cleaner.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" She asked to the white bat. Rouge blushed and shook her head repeatedly.

"No! I got it from my money!" She told her, patting her left and right pocket, "I saved up money so that before you leave, you and I can go and do a shopping spree." Amy thought about it and putted the vacuum's wire on the wall.

"So, how about it?" She asked again. Amy putted the wire in the hole in the wall and grabbed the vacuum. She then looked at her friend and thought about it.

"Sure, why not?" She asked to her, "How about helping me clean the bathroom upstairs while I vacuum, what do you say?" Rouge nodded and flew up to the her room.

"Okay, see you in a few." She said, flying upstairs and cleaning the bathroom. Amy nodded to her before she left and started to turn on the vacuum, as the machine started to whir.

_Few Hours Ago_

"Okay Amy, I'm done!" Rouge exclaimed, coming downstairs and dusting herself off, "Cleaning the bathroom wasn't hard, but cleaning everywhere is exhausting." She sighed and slumped down to the couch. Amy put the vacuum away in the closet and slumped down next to her.

"Tell me about." She told her, "I never thought that cleaning my house is going to take long, I thought I quick sweep would be fine, but when I look deeper, it's a mess." She took a long sigh and took out her ponytail so that her quills would go down.

"Yeah. But since were done..." Rouge said, holding up a credit card, "Shopping spree?" Amy thought about it as she crossed her arms and thought about it for a while. Rouge was still holding up the card as Amy got up.

"Why not? We've worked hard." Amy told her, smiling as well, "Besides, being with my best friend for one more day isn't going to hurt, right?" Rouge smiled back at her and got up as well.

"Great!" She exclaimed, grabbing Amy's hand and running towards the door. "There having a great sale in Macy's! Also in JCPenny! Oh man, this will be so much fun!" Amy rolled her eyes as her friend kept on babbling about the stores.

As the pink hedgehog closed the door from behind and locking it, the both best friends headed off to Station Square to get to the mall. Rouge flew up to sky as Amy ran in the woods.

"This will be so much fun!" Rouge said happily, "But buy something that will fit in your suitcase, got it? I want you to remember me." Amy nodded to her and laughed at the comment.

"Oh wow, Rouge." Amy told her, "It seems that I'm going to be gone forever." Rouge smiled at her and laughed as well.

"Well, it feels like it, hun." Rouge said, slowing down and going down towards the ground, "Your not going to be here until two or three years by now." Amy stopped running and walked with the white bat.

"I know..." She told her, "I've tried saying it to Sonic, but Tails beat me to it." Rouge slowly at her and patted her back. Amy looked down to the ground.

"Hey, don't worry, were all going to be here when you come back." Rouge said, "If you do, then right after you step outside of the airport, I'm going to drag you away and tell the other girls to come so that we can have a shopping spree all day." Amy giggled and saw the sign of Station Square.

"Were here." Amy said, smiling at herself, "C'mon, Rouge. You said that there was a huge sail on your favorite stores, right?" Rouge nodded to her and ran towards the mall. She also grabbed Amy's hand again and didn't let her feet touch the ground.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She shouted on top of her lungs. Amy sighed and let the white bat drag her to whatever store she wanted to.

_GUN Headquarters, 9:55 PM, October 30_

"Sir, I think this is a huge mistake." Lola said, walking over to the professor, "You can't obviously do it by yourself! You need me, Randy, and-"

"No, Lola." Skymaned told her, "The project is off control. I'm the only one that can stop it." Lola stared at him while he opened the laboratory's door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said to her again, closing the doors behind him. Lola stared at the doors as he went to work. Lola shook her head and walked back to her room. Her glasses fell off of her face and she then adjusted them back to her face.

She soon then heard a shriek where the professor was and she turned her head towards it. She gasped and ran back to the laboratory. "Professor!" She shouted. She looked through the windows but it was all smokey. She tried opening the doors but they were lock.

"Randy!" She shouted, "Randy! I need your help!" The other assistant came quickly and saw Lola trying to open the doors.

"Lola! What's wrong?!" He shouted at her, "What do you-"

"It's the professor!" She shouted at him, "He locked himself up and now he accidentally putted the DNA in himself!" Randy had his eyes widen and soon he tried to open the doors too.

"Skymaned!" He shouted, "This is bad!" Lola nodded quickly as the doors opened by itself. Both animals backed up and saw the smoke still coming out. When the smoke faded away, it was showed the Skymaned was now the living dead.

"No..." Randy said to himself.

"Grandpa..." Lola said, terrified. The now dead professor cried out as both animals started to scream out loud. They both ran forwards and went to the other door quickly.

"Transmitting closing doors, now!" He shouted to the computers. The computer responded by closing all of the doors the hallway had and soon the professor was locked up in 20 thick layers of protection.

Lola and Randy both panted and looked at each other. Lola then looked back to all the locked up doors and touched it. "Why? Why did grandpa did this?" Lola asked to him, "Randy, I think we have to tell the others." Randy nodded to her and ran towards the other workers.

She then heard a faint howl in the layers and she soon started to have her heart pounding really hard. Randy came back with not only the GUN commander, and also Rouge and Shadow, along with another workers as well.

"Lola, what happened here?" The commander asked to her. She looked over to the doors and shook her head slowly.

"Professor... He... He's..." Lola said slowly, letting go of the door, "He's now the living dead. The project ZERO has backfired and now were all in grave danger."

Rouge stared at her while she started to cry again, putting her head on Randy's chest. She then looked over to the doors, and soon a loud 'Boom!' was heard. It shaken the ground a little, but then after that, it was over.

"What was that?" The commander asked. One of the scientists started to scan the doors and soon they put his glasses more to his face.

"It seems that one of the walls are broken." He told them, "Door 17." The whole group gasped except for Shadow, who had his arms crossed.

"No. He's going to terrorize the city!" Lola shouted, looking at the laptop, "Everyone's going to get killed!" The commander griped his hands and looked over to the scientists.

"Go and find Skymaned and capture." He ordered them. The scientists nodded and went off chattering and walking away. He then turned his head over to Rouge and Shadow.

"You two! Go and find him!" He shouted at them. The black hedgehog and the white bat saluted to him and ran over the exit door. Lastly, he turned his head over to Lola and Randy.

"Tell me," He said to them, getting closer, "How did all of this happened?"

**Yes! Done with the chapter! :D Man, never thought that this chapter would be tiring ^-^ So anyways, the next chapter will be long and a bit boring XD Hey, just saying :P So anyways, thanks for the reviews and such. **

**Please review and whatever. I'm actually done with this. 'Please review' man, does that get irritating? Oh man... Maybe I should just stop talking XD**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is not owned by me, it's owned by SEGA**

**Bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Nightmare**

_Mobious Airport, 11:52 AM, October 31_

Amy clutched on her hand bag as she looked up to her friends. All of them were staring at her and she felt pain in their eyes. She turned her head and looked outside of the window.

"Amy, are you sure? You still have a chance." Cream said, getting in front of her, "You don't have to do this, you know." The pink hedgehog looked at her best friend and sighed.

"Cream, I'm sorry." She told to the cream-colored rabbit, "I have to." Rouge putted her hand on her hip and wasn't sad as the rest were. She haded a small ear plugger so that she can hear Shadow from the other line.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Amy." Tails said, shaking hands with her. Amy shook his hand back and looked over to her old crush. Sonic was looking at the big window on the right and was dazed out.

The pink hedgehog walked up to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. Sonic looked up and saw Amy smiling at him weakly.

"I'm going to miss you, Sonic." She whispered, hugging him, "I'm never going to forget you." The blue hedgehog hugged back and let go as Amy walked over to the stairs.

"_Rouge, do you hear me?_" Shadow asked, going through Rouge's plugger. The white bat heard him and stepped away from the group. She whispered the answer.

"Yeah." Rouge answered, looking away from the group, "Are you sure he's here?" The black hedgehog sighed.

"_Yes, I'm sure he's here._" Shadow told her, "_Would I ever lie to you?_" Rouge thought about the question and tapped her foot and putted her hand on her chin.

"Yes." She answered to him, "That one time when I asked where the phone of the GUN Commander is, you told me that it was outside!" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"_Which was almost true. I said outside, yes, in the pot where the flowers _were." Shadow told her, "_So I didn't lied._"Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her eyes.

"Whatever." She told him, "Just wait for a while. Amy is saying her goodbyes." The black hedgehog nodded and waited until Amy left the building.

"I guess that this is good-bye," Amy told them, gripping her bag, "I hope that you guys do well when I'm gone and that-" Before she could finish, there was a power and out soon all the machines of the airport stopped working.

"What the-" Sonic said, looking around, "The the hell is going on?!" A few screams came and then everyone started to scream. There was chaos every where. One person even jumped out of the elevator.

"What's going on?!" Cream asked, getting behind of Tails, "Is some angry at us?!" Tails looked at her and tried to see what was going on.

"What happened over the last few days that happened?!" Tails asked to everyone, "The sky, Tikal talking about something... Tikal!" Knuckles looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?!" Knuckles asked to him, "This shouldn't be anything from the pr-"

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted, taking him down. A piece of glass came to him but Rouge caught him. The glass fell off the floor and crashed into pieces. Everyone looked at it and gulped.

"Now!" Rouge shouted to the plugger. Shadow nodded and opened the door. He looked outside of the place and squinted his eyes. He heard people screaming and running, making it difficult to sense Rouge and the gang.

"Where are you, Rouge?" Shadow asked, skating in the marble floor, "You shouldn't be lying about this." Rouge turned her head and got up from the red echidna.

"Thanks, Rouge." Knuckles told her, getting up, "I would've been killed." She nodded to him and looked Amy, who was next to Sonic, looking terrified.

"Um... w-what's happening?" Amy asked, "I swear, I didn't do anything for this to happen." The white bat looked around the place and saw Shadow looking around as well. She yelled his name to catch his attention. It did, and he went towards him.

"Silver, don't you remember any of this?" Blaze asked to him, trying to calm some people. The white hedgehog shook his head frantically and gulped.

"N-no... I don't think that this happened in the time period..." He told her, backing away from something green that is going up to him. "But we get out of here!" Blaze looked at him and saw the green thing as well.

"Guys, were surrounded." Blaze said, getting away from it, "All of us need to get out of here." The guys looked down and saw the green stuff as well. They all back up to a wall and looked slowly on how it's going towards them.

"Were going to die!" Cream shouted. Rouge looked it and then at the top floor. She haded an idea and grabbed Amy from her under arms. She flew up to the top floor and placed the pink hedgehog down to the ground.

"That's so helpful, Rouge." Blaze said, putting her hands on her hips, "What about us? We can't go one at a time. We have to-" Rouge rolled her eyes and pointed at Cream, Tails, and Silver. They all looked at each other and caught the message.

"Oh!" They said at the same time. Tails flew up and grabbed Sonic's under arms. He went over to their and placed the blue hedgehog. Silver used his telekinesis and flew up as well. He grabbed Blaze and Knuckles with his power and placed them there.

"Need help?" Silver asked, looking at Cream who was looking at Shadow at the moment. She heard Silver's question and turned her head towards him. She nodded slowly and flapped her ears to the top floor.

"Jeez." Shadow said, feeling Silver using his powers and lifting him up to the ground. He placed the black hedgehog to the top floor and he went there. Amy looked down to the ground and saw her bag.

"Um..." She said lowly, looking at it. The bag was touched by the green goop and then was melted to it. It then turned to a green bag with black spots around it. She gulped and backed away from.

"Should we leave now?" Amy asked to them, motioning to the door, "I'm not ready to die yet." Rouge nodded and looked over to the glass. It was a bit broken from the people pushing each other, making it easy to escape.

"Got it." She said, doing a high kick and breaking a window slightly. She looked at it and groaned. "I need help." She turned her head over to Knuckles. The red echidna nodded to her and punched the same spot where Rouge hitted.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Cream asked, looking down to the bottom floor. Tails turned his head towards her and went over to her.

"What do mean?" He asked to her, looking down as well. The people down stairs were limping or running from each other. One was staring at them with its red eyes. Cream looked at it and shook her head.

"Hurry up!" Tails shouted, looking at the escalator, the green goop going up to it slightly faster. Rouge turned her head and saw the green goop as well. She gritted her teeth and kicked harder.

The window breaked, making all the animals jump out and falling to the ground. Cream looked at it lastly and used her ears to land safely to the ground.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on." Amy said, crossing her arms and walking away from the airport, "I was about to leave and out of the sudden I'm here, _terrified _due to the fact that I was about to die!" Rouge looked at her and chuckled nervously.

"Um... You see..." The white bat explained, "You guys know Professor Skymaned, right?" They all nodded to her and she began. "You see... He turned himself into the living dead and now... Almost everyone on Station Square is dead." They all looked at her and had their jaws down. Except for Shadow, that is.

"Were all going to die!" Cream shouted out of nowhere. Amy screamed and hid behind Sonic. He blushed but turned his head away from her.

"Were not going to die!" Rouge told her, explaining it, "We just need to leave here as fast as possible and don't get eaten or bitten, okay?" They all looked up to her and turned pale. She tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, getting confused, "What-" Before she can finish her sentence, heavy breathing was behind her. She stopped moving and turned pale. "There's a zombie behind me, isn't there." They all nodded to her.

She turned her head slowly and looked up to the guy. He haded red eyes and was staring at her. He growled and went up to her. She screamed loudly and ran behind Knuckles.

"Don't eat me! Eat him! He's low on fat!" Rouge shouted, pushing him forward. The red echidna stared at her and backed away.

"Hell no!" He shouted at her, "I have a better idea!" Knuckles ran towards the zombie and punched him right on the face. The living dead flew back and hitted a plane.

Sonic whisteled."What a view." Knuckles smirked.

"Know, how about getting out of here!" Knuckles shouted at them. They all nodded and ran towards the fence. They all made it to the other side and looked over to the airport. Amy looked at it the longest and sighed. Sonic noticed her and went to her.

"You okay?" Sonic asked to her, feeling a bit sorry for her. The pink hedgehog nodded to him and looked at the plane she needed to be. She nodded slowly and looked back to the crew.

"Yeah. C'mon, we don't want to be eaten." She told him, walking away from the airport and walking down to the small hill. Sonic looked at her for a while and shrugged his shoulders. He went down to the small hill and walked up to his friends.

"So how are we going to survive this?" Cream asked to the white bat, "This place is dangerous!" She then gasped. "Oh my god, my mom!" Blaze turned her head towards her and gasped as well.

"Mrs. Rabbit!" She shouted, running towards the direction of Cream's house, "We can't leave her alone!" Cream started to whimper and felt like panicking.

"Momma!" She shouted, "We can't leave her alone! What happens if they eat her?! What happens if they kill her?!" She started to cry. "We can't leave me my mom behind! She's the only thing that I have left!" Tails looked at her and sighed.

"We have to get her, guys." Tails told them, "She can make food when we only have bread and some supplies!" Sonic looked at him and smirked.

"You just want to show off to Cream." The blue hedgehog told him, "I know that you like her." The two tailed fox blushed and turned his head away from him.

"No I'm not!" He shouted at him. Cream tilted her head and looked at Tails confusingly. She chuckled.

"About what, Tails?" Cream asked to him. The two tailed fox turned his head over to Cream and blushed hard. He stepped away from her and placed his back on a tree.

"N-nothing!" He yelled. Rouge smirked and went to him. She went up behind him. Knuckles gave her a thumbs up and so did Sonic. Amy laughed while Cream blushed and shook her head. The white bat smirked.

"Boo!" She said loudly, scaring Tails. The two tailed fox ran away from her and started to scream.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He shouted. Rouge laughed and fell off the ground. Everyone laughed as well, except for Cream and Shadow. Cream just had her hands on her mouth and Shadow just smirked.

"Stop laughing at him!" She shouted at them, "What happens if someone else does that to you?!" She ran towards him and tried to catch up to him. Amy looked at her and stopped laughing slowly.

"Maybe she's right. We can't be mean to people." Amy told them, looking at all the animals. They all looked at her back and soon there was silence. They all laughed.

"Oh man, good joke, Rouge." Knuckles told her, "But seriously, we have to get out of here." The white bat nodded to him and wiped a tear away.

"Okay. Let's go get Tails and Cream then." She told them. She flew up to the sky and looked around the place. She found two orange animals down in one stump and she went down there. She hid behind a tree and saw both of them.

"It's okay Tails. They didn't mean it." Cream told him, trying to make him stop whimpering, "Besides, I didn't laugh and I know that it will break your feelings." The two tailed fox looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Cream." Tails told her, getting up from the stump, "I guess we have to go now. Everyone must be waiting for us." Cream nodded and got up as well.

"So... Go now?" She asked, rubbing her arm. Tails nodded to her slowly and looked the other way.

"Yeah..." He said, walking over to the road they went. Rouge smirked at the animals and then haded an idea. She waited until both of them walked away. Once they were gone, she flew up.

"Hey guys." Tails said, "Sorry for the out burst." Sonic nodded at him and tried to stop laughing. Instead of saying 'Okay', he gave him a thumbs up and looked away. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Were really sorry what happened, Tails." Silver told him, "Can you forgive us?" The two tailed fox nodded at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm okay with it." He told them, "Just a prank, right?" Cream smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at her.

"Right." Rouge said, landing down to the ground, "We need to move ground, quick. I can hear the zombies screeching."

"Then why are we here? C'mon people, we have to move!" Knuckles shouted, pushing them forward. The gang groaned and walked further into the forest. Cream looked down to the ground and sighed.

"Momma..." She said to herself. Amy noticed her arms and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cream looked up slowly and looked at her.

"Hey, don't worry... She'll be fine." Amy told her, "Let's go, okay?" Cream nodded slowly and walked with her best friend to the forest.

_GUN Head Quarters, 1:05 PM, October 31_

"Sir, almost all the Mobious Airport is crowded with the living dead." Lola told him, typing on the computer, "It's also going up to Green Hill." The commander growled.

"We have to stop this nonsense!" He shouted. Randy flinched, who was using another computer. He went back to work quickly. Lola looked at the computer closely and tilted her head.

"Commander... We have a problem..." Lola said, backing off the computer. The man looked at her and walked towards her.

"What is it?" He asked to her. She adjusted her glasses and clicked on a button.

"It seems that the atmosphere from the airport is coming near the forest, sir." She told him, "That's where all the villagers live. After that, it's here." He scowled.

"We have to leave this place." He said, walking away. "Lola! Randy! Keep on searching until they come. We might escape in time." They both nodded to him. He walked away.

"Lola, I'm so sorry about your grandfather." Randy told her, "I wish that I could've helped at the time." Lola smiled at him.

"It's okay, Randy." She told him, "Let's just hope that it will be alright." Randy nodded to her and went back typing. Lola looked up to the screen and shook her head.

"Oh no..." Lola said, "Sonic the Hedgehog is in the forest! He could get killed!" Randy turned his head and looked at her.

"What do you mean?!" He asked to her.

"He's at the Mobious Forest," She said, turning her head towards him, "That's where the living dead are going to."

**Yes! Finally one chapter! :D **

**So sorry for the delay, I was busy with school. You know, since school is back in session and almost everyone is busy... Yeah... -.-**

**Please review! It would be a honer if someone reviewed! Please? Just a little one? Sorry for asking, just saying that's it Oh and yeah, why is there humor here? There's not suppose to be mild humor here! XD Oh well, can't stop the funny XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Nightmare**

_Mobious Forest, 4:30 PM, October 31_

"So, you like me?" Amy asked, getting down to a small hill, "After I don't like you?" The blue hedgehog nodded to her slowly and slided down after her. They were walking miles, almost 5 hours after the fiasco.

"Yeah, but I never thought that you were going." Sonic told her, being in side-by-side with her, "I always thought that you like it here in Station Square. By the way, where were you going?" Amy looked at him and turned her head to the other side.

"I was going to the other land of Mobious..." She answered to him, "But I didn't want to tell you since I know that you'll be hurt. Everyone was." Sonic looked at her and sighed.

"I see..." He said, walking slightly faster, "So uh, you're not going there anymore since-"

"Yeah. I have to be here. Or else..." Amy said, walking slowly. She sighed. "And I was looking forward for it too." She turned her head over to the blue hedgehog and smiled at him. "But at least I can be with you..." Sonic blushed and turned his head quickly.

"Y-yeah..." He stammered. Amy giggled and felt that they were outside of the forest. They both stopped walking and saw Rouge being in front of the crew. She looked around and then squinted her eyes at a city.

"We're going north." Rouge said, pointing at Station Square, "We might be safe there over the night." She looked down, where a small cliff that's steep that is. She growled and turned her head over to the animals.

"Okay, we have to slide down." Rouge said, pointing down. They all looked at where she was pointing at gulped.

"You're crazy!" Knuckles shouted at her, "We could _never _live after that!" Rouge crossed her arms and stared at the red echidna.

"Watch me." She threatened him. She looked down one more time and then at them. She smirked and jumped down to the cliff.

"Rouge!" They all shouted at once. Knuckles went first to see of she was alive. Rouge, slided quickly down the cliff and landed gracefully down the ground.

"Why don't we just fly there?" Tails asked, pointing at his two tails. Cream nodded and flapped her ears. Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"She's alive..." Knuckles muttered, backing away, "She's actually frekin alive..." Shadow rolled his eyes and jumped down the cliff next. "She's alive..." Sonic and Amy looked at him at the same time and jumped down next.

"Are you going or what?" Silver asked, being the lest person up in the forest. The red echidna shook his head frantically and looked over to Silver. He nodded slowly and looked at the white hedgehog going down.

He then gulped and looked down. Everyone was there, except for him. "Okay, Knuckles... You can do this..." He said to himself, "All you have to do is-" Before he can finish his sentence he turned his head and saw a zombie being behind. He scowled at him.

"Momma!" He shouted, accidentally falling down the cliff. He rolled down and felt the world going around and around. He was on the ground, safely but yet dizzy. He got up and groaned. Rouge looked at him and went towards him.

"You okay?" Rouge asked, helping him up. The red echidna nodded slowly and looked up to where the living dead was. The zombie looked down and glared at him with his red eyes. Knuckles yelped and went behind of Rouge.

"I don't want this anymore..." Knuckles said. The white bat rolled her eyes and turned her head over to the gang.

"Okay, we need to move quickly." The white bat said, pointing up to where they were, "Their near and we don't _want _to be eaten." Amy stared at her for a while and shook her head.

"Man, it's already noon." Amy said, looking at her watch, "At this rate, we'll be in Station Square in the night." The white bat crossed her arms and thought about it.

"Then we need to move quicker." She said, grabbing Knuckles's wrist, "You don't want to die yet, don't you Knuckles?" The red echidna stared at her and then at her hand. He blushed and looked up to her.

"Y-yeah..." He stammered. Rouge rolled her eyes and want back walking to another forest. Amy and Sonic went last. Sonic turned his head over to the cliff, seeing that the zombie was gone. He squinted his eyes.

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy shouted, walking away. Sonic turned his head over to Amy and nodded. He ran towards her and went next to her. The pink hedgehog sighed and kept on walking.

"Hey Rouge, does this place seem familiar?" Shadow asked, walking next to her. The white bat looked around and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... This is where Eggman lives, right?" She asked to him. The black hedgehog nodded and looked around slowly.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's around here." Shadow told her, getting in front of her, "I think it's this way." Rouge crossed her arms and went behind him.

"I hope that you're right." Rouge said, getting a bit irritated, "'Cause if you aren't, then all of us are going to die." The black hedgehog rolled his red eyes.

"Oh please, I know where I'm going." He told her, "Just don't panic." Rouge sighed.

"Okay." She said lowly, walking a bit slower, "Whatever you say."

_Eggman's Lair, 5:05 PM, October 31_

"Oh? You need my help?" Eggman asked to the blue hedgehog, looking at him confusingly, "How so?" Sonic sighed.

"Have you seen the news? Everyone is dying!" Sonic yelled, pointing outside, "And your the only person that's smart enough to help us other than Tails!" The doctor thought about it for a moment.

"Will I then have your Chaos Emerald?" Eggman asked to him. The blue hedgehog growled and griped his hands. Amy sighed and went up towards Eggman.

"We'll give you 1,000,000 rings." Amy told him, crossing her arms. Sonic stared at her for a while and gasped.

"Amy, you don't have the money!" Rouge exclaimed. Amy smirked and turned her head over to the white bat, who tilted her head with confusion.

"I do." She told her, "But I know someone else who does." She pointed at her. Rouge had her eyes widen and stepped back. She shook her head while Amy nodded at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?" Rouge asked, "I need a check! And no one has a check!" She crossed her arms proudly and smirked. Amy rolled her eyes and took out a check in her pocket. The white bat growled and grabbed it.

"I hate you..." She muttered. Amy just smirked.

"I know you do." She told the white bat. Rouge mumbled some swear words and wrote down the check. She gave it back to the pink hedgehog and she gave it to Eggman.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing it. He looked at it but then he started to frown. "This says 10 rings!" He looked over to Rouge, who was smiling nervously.

"Amy said she has money!" Rouge exclaimed. Amy stared at her and shook her head. Rouge chuckled nervously.

"You have more than me." Amy told her back. Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He growled and took out a Chaos Emerald out of his back.

"Here." Sonic said, handing him the emerald, "It's all yours." Eggman smiled at helded it up.

"At last, world domination is mine!" He exclaimed happily. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. If the living dead doesn't you, Egghead." Sonic told him, sighing. The doctor scowled and gritted his teeth. He nodded slowly and put the emerald away.

"Alright then, what do you need?" Eggman asked to them.

"We need you to help us go to Station Square in the night." Sonic told him, explaining it as well, "And... Buy all of us some chili dogs." Amy rolled her eyes. The doctor thought about it.

"Hm... Alright, but if one of my robots get scratched by one inch, I'm blaming it all on Sonic." Eggman said, pulling out a hand. Sonic smiled and shook hands with Eggman.

"Alright then, all we have to do now is-" Before Knuckles can even say the next part, a loud crash was heard. The animals turned their heads around and saw one of the alarm systems going off.

"Doctor! We have a problem!" A computer said out loud, "There's an inva-" The power went out and soon it became quiet. There was silence, almost if no one was there.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked, looking around, "Hey Eggman! This isn't any of your schemes, right?" The doctor looked at her and shook his head.

"No! I would never do this to my lab!" Eggman shouted at her, "It must be a malfunction with-" A loud roar came which made everyone flinch.

Cream hid behind Tails and whimpered. Tails blushed and turned his head away. Rouge looked around and saw a claw on a wall. She had her eyes widen.

"Oh my god..." Rouge whispered, getting scared, "We need to get out of here!" Before Eggman or anyone can say something, a zombie came in front of them and growled. They all screamed.

"What's all of this?!" Eggman asked, running along with Sonic and the gang.

"Rouge and Shadow know!" Sonic shouted at him, looking back and trying to shut down all the computers. "I don't know anything!" Eggman groaned.

Amy made her Piko Piko Hammer out and turned her head. She smashed many locks in the way and hitting random things in the way.

"Why? Why is this happening to us?" Knuckles asked, shaking his head. Rouge flew above him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Knuckies. We'll live." Rouge told him, winking at him. The red echidna glared at her and growled.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh. Bad boy I see."

"Can both of you stop flirting?!" Amy shouted at them, going over to them and holding her hammer, "Were in a serious problem here!" She ran quickly and smashed more items. Both Rouge and Knuckles looked at her.

"Me? Flirting?" They both asked.

"With this guy?"

"With this girl?" They both said at the same time. They both turned their heads and blushed.

"Yeah! Now keep hitting stuff!" Amy shouted at them, hitting one last door, "Do you want to live?" The white bat and red echidna nodded fastly.

"Yes!" They both shouted at the same time. Amy rolled her eyes and turned her head back into the long hallway. It went silent, and everyone was there near the exit door.

"Now that were _nearly _safe, can someone tell me what was going on?!" Eggman shouted, getting angry, "All of my hard work is in there and now I have to start all over again!" Sonic stared at him.

"Look, Eggy, all of us are safe." Sonic said, crossing his arms, "The safest place is Station Square so were going there." Eggman stared at him this time.

"Yeah, so don't get angry for a no good reason. Now, let's go!" Cream shouted, walking away and going to the exit. Tails stared at her with his jaw dropped.

"What happened to her?" Knuckles asked, walking this time, "Are you sure that she isn't brainwashed?" Amy let out a small groan and walked forward. "What?" He asked again, seeing everyone walking faster than him, "What did I say?"

"So Amy, how are we going to Station Square without us getting killed?" Silver asked, getting behind her, "Are we going to get all seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"Why are you asking me?" Amy asked, facing towards him, "I'm not the leader, you know."

"I know, but your the only that I can trust with, except for Blaze, that is." Silver told her, turning his head towards the lavender cat. "So yeah, are we?"

"It's take time to get all seven, Silver." Amy answered to him, making her hammer go away, "Sonic and Tails only have two, Rouge has only one, and that's it." The white hedgehog sighed.

"You guys should use one of those compact things that can help you find Chaos Emeralds." Silver told to the group, facing them and having his arms crossed above his head, "In my time, they do." Tails cleared his throat and showed him a circular compact.

"No duh. We were using this the whole time to get the emeralds." Sonic told him, rolling his eyes, "What do you think we were doing when we last saw the emeralds again?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah." Eggman said, showing them a bigger compact than Tails, "I have two of the emeralds." They all stopped walking.

"Do you have it right now?" Sonic asked, facing the doctor, "Please tell you do." The egg-shaped man nodded and took out a small bag.

"So that means if Sonic and Tails have two and Rouge has one... That makes three." Cream said, "While Eggman has two, that makes five in total."

"Then that means that we only need two more!" Tails shouted happily, looking at her, "If we have a little time, then we might save Mobious!" They all cheered. "But the bad part is, we don't know where the others are." He sighed.

"Tails, don't you and Doctor Eggman have compacts that can tell where the emeralds are?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms, "It might be possible that we can use them at the same time and find the emeralds quicker." Tails nodded.

"Yeah, if we did that, then we _can _win and still live!" Tails shouted happily, "Come on! We have to find the last two Chaos Emeralds before it's too late!"

Amy heard the commotion and sighed. "If we want to find them, then we should walk and not stay here like bait." Amy told them, walking forward and placing her Piko Piko Hammer on her right shoulder.

"Man, what's up with the ladies?" Knuckles asked, rolling his eyes, "Their so mean right now." Blaze rolled her eyes and walked forward. "What?" He asked again, seeing everyone walk away from him, "What did I say _this _time?"

As he saw everyone leaving, he sighed and walked with them.

"So Amy, you're so strict with this problem." Sonic told her, going up to her as well, "How come? Is it because you don't want to be eaten or is it because you just want to protect everybody?" Amy nodded to him.

"I'm trying to see if I can protect everyone I know in love. I don't want to see everyone dying right in front of me." The blue hedgehog nodded to her.

"I see." Sonic said, facing up to her, "I want to do the same thing too." Amy looked up to him and smiled.

"Then we could work together." Amy told him, showing him her hammer, "Then we can save the whole world." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah." He told her, smiling at her. Amy laughed as well and smiled back. They both gazed into each other's eyes. Green eyes to green eyes. They both turned away quickly and blushed.

_One day Sonic... _The blue hedgehog thought to himself, _Maybe one day... _

**Yeah, sorry it took so long, maybe the next update will be quicker than this time. So anyways, how do you like the story? Please review about the story and tell me. I would like some feedback about the story. **

**See you!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Nightmare**

_Near Station Square, 7:56 PM, October 31_

"Here, take me your hand."

"Thanks Tails, your such a gentleman." Cream told him, stepping on a small rock which was in the middle of a flowing lake. Tails blushed and pulled her towards the other side.

"No problem, Cream." He told her, "That's what friends are for, right?" The cream-colored rabbit nodded to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah." She told him, walking forward and smiling. The two tailed fox kept on blushing, and walked behind, because of his embarrassment.

"Aw, that's cute." Rouge said, flying above Cream and Tails, who both looked up, "Both of you guys are getting along as if you both were boyfriend and girlfriend." They both blushed.

"Sh-Shut up, Rouge!" Cream shouted, walking faster and heading up towards Blaze and Silver. The white bat had her arms crossed and went upside down in thin air.

"Huh, wonder what's her problem?" Rouge asked, flying quicker as she turned her head back. Tails sighed as he walked a bit faster than before.

"So, are we near Station Square, Eggy?" Sonic asked to him, looking curiously at the forest, "It's so damp in here." The doctor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Were near, but it's going to take some time to get there." Eggman told him, "It might take the night to get there." Sonic stared at him.

"You mean, we can't get there already?" Sonic asked to him, getting a bit frightened. The doctor nodded to him.

"Precisely, if we walk the whole way, we might as well get eaten." Eggman told him, "In my predictions, we might as well run." The blue hedgehog stared at him.

"No sweat, I can run as fast as light!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to himself and giving one of his signature smiles. The pink hedgehog rolled her green eyes.

"Still cocky I see..." Amy murmured, rubbing her arm and looking into the now driven sunset. The sun was getting down to the horizon slowly, and the night sky came in slowly. The pink hedgehog sighed.

"I wonder how mom is..." Cream said worriedly, clutching her hand and looking down, "She must be frightened from what is happening!" Tails stared at her as he saw how worried she was with her mom. "I want to see if she's okay!"

"Cream, we already passed Green Hill," Amy said, sighing, "I'm sorry, but I think... Your mom's..." The cream-colored rabbit gasped and tears welled up to her eyes.

"No... Don't say it..."

"It looks like that it's going to rain." Rouge said, smelling the air and feeling its damp scent, "We need to find shelter." She flew a bit higher, and looked around the large forest.

"Well, if it does rain, doesn't that mean that the zombies get wet and melt because of their skin that's old?" Sonic asked, looking at Amy to see of she knows that answer. She stared at him.

"I don't know, who do you think I am? The zombie pro?" Amy asked, shrugging her shoulders and turning her body towards him and walking backwards, "I don't know!" Sonic sighed.

"Hm... A quite good observation, I say." Eggman said, placing a hand on his chin, "Though... hat time is it?"

"It's 7 o'clock, Eggy." Rouge said, "About to be 8." Eggman nodded to her and crossed him arms.

"If I'm not mistaken, Station Square is about... Only three miles away." Eggman said, "So yeah. It might take us the whole night." The gang groaned except for Shadow.

"I'm still worried about my mom." Cream said, getting over to him, "Were near Green Hill so we might get-"

"Cream, don't you get it?" Blaze asked to her, "Green Hill is already miles away from here. I'm sorry, but I think were too late to get her." Cream sighed and hold back the tears back.

"I just wanted... To see her again..." Cream said, wiping her eyes, "Now I see that... It's too late..." She sobbed and walked behind Eggman.

All of them heard a loud scream, which they all turned their heads towards the direction. They heard someone screaming in agony, and then silence was heard in the air after. Cream gulped.

"What about we just walk away and forget everything happened..." Cream said, walking backwards and turning pale, "Hey, we never know, we might see some strangers in the way!" She ran quickly towards Station Square, "I don't want to die!" She shouted.

"Maybe she's right," Tails said, shrugging his shoulders, "I hear foot steps coming towards us." He started to fly with his two tails, "Let's go quickly." Amy nodded and let everyone in front of her. She stayed in the back, with her hammer on her right shoulder.

Sonic noticed her, and went right next to her. "How come your here?"

"I'm here to protect everyone." Amy told him, rolling her eyes, "I already told you. Besides, Knuckles is chickened out and Shadow is well... Shadow." She said, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know." Sonic laughed.

"Do you think that we might save human kind?" Sonic asked, looking at her, "Since you know... All of us are in Team Sonic." Amy nodded.

"Yeah, if we have time, we might go get Vector, Espio, and Charmy." Amy said, looking forward, "They might be alive." The blue hedgehog nodded at her.

"So uh..." Sonic tried to talk another subject, "How about that weather?" The pink hedgehog stared at him with disbelief.

"Were in a crisis right here and now your just talking about the weather?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes, "Yeah right, Sonic. Your more than that." She walked quicker, leaving Sonic behind. The hedgehog blinked.

"Real smooth, Sonic. Real smooth..." The blue hedgehog muttered, walking towards them as he muttered to himself.

_GUN Headquarters, 8:02 PM, October 31_

"Um... Commander..." Lola said, typing in data, "We have about ten people coming towards our way." The commander stared at her and then at the computer. He scowled.

"What does it say?" He asked to her. She started to type.

"Their the Sonic Team," She answered, "Apparently they think that this is a safe place to be in." The man sighed and shook his head.

"These folks will die in not time." He said, "But this is the safest place, right Lola?" The rabbit nodded and pressed her glasses back to her face.

"Yes, almost all of Station Square is here, Commander G." She said, "A few hundreds of people are here in the building, but the rest are still trying to get in." He shook his head again.

"The poor people, they'll get eaten before they know it." He said again, "We must save human kind before it's too late!" Lola began to type again, and this time, gasped.

"Commander... The living dead are here..." She whispered, "And their walking towards... The Sonic Team."

Sonic looked up as he turned his head. He then groaned and walked quickly. "Aw... Not this again!" He grabbed Amy in bridal style and ran towards the others.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tails asked, looking down and seeing Sonic running. The blue hedgehog looked up towards him.

"Tails! Go get Cream and the others!" He shouted at him, "The zombies are going near us!" The two tailed fox gasped and went down towards the cream-colored rabbit.

"Look Rouge... If that's you... I don't want to talk about it..." Cream said, sniffing, "I don't want any more of your teasing." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Then would you like to be eaten by the living dead?" Tails asked, looking down at her as she looked up towards him, "Want to die young?" She shook her head. "Good, now fly!" She yelped and flew up to the sky with her ears.

"What about the others? Only you, Silver, Rouge, and I are the only ones that can fly!" Cream shouted, looking at him, "What happens if we don't-"

"Don't worry, Sonic and Shadow are the quick ones, remember?" Tails asked, smiling at her, "Sonic has Amy and well... Silver can use his telekinesis for Blaze and Knuckles, and Shadow can run by himself."

"What about Eggman?" Cream asked, "We can't leave him!" He sighed and looked down at the running animals and human.

"There's nothing we can do about it..." He told her, "He just... Have to run as quick as us if he wants to live." The cream-colored rabbit shook her head.

"If only someone can get him..." She said, thinking about it. Before she can even think, she felt a cold breeze on her neck. She turned her head and saw a green load of people behind them. She screamed.

"I don't want to die!" She shouted, flying quicker as she felt the wind going towards her ears, "Tails! Don't leave me!" The two tailed fox sighed and flew towards.

"Hey guys, if you all want to live... Then maybe you should use your abilities to run or fly." Tails said, looking down at them, "If not, then see you in the other end!" He started to fly quickly, going up towards Cream.

They all stared at him and turned their heads towards the sea of dead people. "Maybe Tails is right..." Silver said, using his telekinesis and rising to the air, using his powers to hold up Blaze, "We should go, huh Blaze?" The lavender cat rolled her eyes.

"Just go." She said, crossing her arms and sighing. The white hedgehog nodded and flew in the air as fast as he can. Knuckles looked up at the sky where half of their friends are.

"You forgot about me!" Knuckles shouted, calling out and running towards them, "I don't want to be dinner!" Rouge stared down at him and smirked. She went down and grabbed his underarms.

"You want to live, then don't complain!" Rouge told him, going up to the air and flapping her wings, "Or I'll drop you to the pit of zombies!" Knuckles gulped and nodded at her. He then muttered.

_Jeez... She's so mean... _He thought, sighing, _Wonder if she really means that... _The white bat looked down where only Shadow and Eggman were the only ones there.

"Shadow, it's a pleasure meeting you." Eggman said, shaking his hand while running, "I see that my fate is here and I would accept it." Shadow stared at him.

"Doctor... I could always run while holding your wrist." Shadow said, "You might live if you come with me." He pulled out his hand at the doctor, looking at him. Eggman looked at his hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry..." He said, stopping, "I'll just have to live it up." Shadow stared at him with surprise. He turned his head and saw that the sea of green came closer.

There, he heard a loud scream of him. The black hedgehog turned his head quickly and skated quicker towards the GUN Headquarters.

Sonic looked up to where he was, and saw a big mob in the headquarters. He stopped, and looked behind him, where the sea of the living dead was getting closer as they come.

"Oh my god..." Sonic muttered, putting Amy down and looking at the animals in the sky, "Everyone!" The flying animals stopped and looked down at him.

The black hedgehog stopped right next to him and looked at him confusingly. Sonic took a deep breath and pointed towards the zombies.

"Run!" Sonic shouted, running as fast as he can, the others followed him and didn't stop running. Sonic was panicked, he was scared as well.

"What do they want from us?!" Amy shouted, keeping up with the group. Rouge was flying along with Cream, Tails, and Silver, who was holding Blaze.

"What do they want is the better question, Amy!" Rouge shouted, looking behind her. She then turned her head and saw nothing from behind. She blinked. _Huh? _She stopped flying. "Okay, I think we lost them." The group stopped running and flying and looked behind them as well.

They all got confused, and tilted their heads.

"What do they want from us?" Cream asked, getting behind of Tails, "Did we do something wrong?" She was scared to death and was panting.

"I don't know, Cream." Sonic said to her, looking behind him, "C'mon we must move out or-"

"It's over, Faker." Shadow said, crossing his arms, "We lost. Were also dead. And this is all Eggman's fault!"

"Why do think is him?" Amy asked, staring at him, "Just because he's evil, doesn't mean that he'll do all of this. Besides, he was with us the whole time!"

"She's right." Blaze said, putting her back at a now broken down wall, "We need to leave this place. Or not, we might as well die." All of then looked at her and they nodded.

"But, why?" Blaze asked, "Why did they attack us?" Silver stared at her.

"Hey, look." Silver said, pointing at the head quarters. They all turned their heads and saw the mob from trying to get to the GUN, screaming with terror. The color green multiplied, and more came. Amy gulped.

"How are we going to get inside?" Amy asked, looking at it, "We'll never get there with the zombies there!" Blaze sighed.

"Maybe if we put some sort of holographic costumes on ourselves from protecting to turn into zombies might work." Tails said, looking at the building, "Or we could just fly there." They all stared at him.

"How we'll we ever do with you?" Sonic asked, patting his head, "We'll be dead right now if you weren't born." Tails chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing, really." Tails said, "But we might get everyone there in this building." He pointed up to the worn down building, "It might not be the tallest, but at least it can save us." He flew up.

"Silver, go get Blaze and Knuckles." Tails ordered, "Shadow, I want you to use Chaos Control to teleport you, Sonic, and Amy to the building." The black hedgehog grunted while Silver saluted.

"Everyone else... Fly up to the building." Tails said, going up and seeing Cream, Rouge, and Silver doing their part. Once everyone was there, Sonic looked up to the building.

"Okay, how do we get there then?" Sonic asked, pointing there, "Not all of us can be with Shadow, you know. He takes up a lot of power with the emerald." Shadow nodded.

"Let me think then..." Tails said, pacing back and forth, "Cream, Rouge, Silver, and I can fly, if we bring up each person with us, we might get across."

"But we get too much weight." Rouge said, crossing her arms, "The only person that can bring up about 500 pounds is Silver." They all turned their heads towards the white hedgehog.

"W-What?" Silver stammered, staring at them, "Why are you staring at me?"

_Somewhere in Mystic Ruins, 8:40 PM, October 31_

"We can't hold him that much longer!" One guard shouted, grabbing his spear and throwing it, "Tikal, we have to leave!" The orange echidna looked around, frightened.

"But we can't leave my father!" Tikal shouted, stepping up of the stair way to the Master Emerald, "He's out there!" The guard turned his head and growled.

"Don't you get it?!" He told her, "He's one of them now! Your majesty, he's gone!" Tikal gasped and stepped more. The living dead went up the stair way, leaving only two of them in the tribe. Tikal whimpered while the guard protected her.

"Lady Tikal..." He said, panting, "If we don't get out of this... I just want to tell you something..." The orange echidna turned her head towards him and looked at him.

"Yes? What is it?" Tikal asked, "What do you..."

"If I never get back... Then your father gave me this." He said, showing her a crescent moon necklace, "Your father gave me this to give it to you in your sixteenth birthday." Tikal grabbed it and looked at it.

"It's so beautif-" Before she finish, she looked up to him and saw that he was running towards the star way. Tikal eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking my word!" He shouted, stabbing a zombie in the shoulder, "Listen, Tikal-" He growled, "I might not make it! Run, Tikal! Run for your life!" Tikal whimpered and went up the long stair way.

She looked around and saw the Master Emerald glowing. She shook her head. _They don't want the emeralds... They want food... _Tikal thought to herself, gripping her hands. _And all of us are in grave danger..._

**Nothing to say but... R&R please**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Nightmare**

_Station Square Building, 8:56 PM, October 31_

"Blaze, I don't want to do this." Silver told her, looking down at where all the living dead is. "What happens if I let you all down? I'll feel guilty!" Blaze rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Silver, it's the only way," he told him, "Shadow will take Amy and Sonic with him, and you'll take the rest." The white hedgehog took a long sigh, and took a deep breath.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you."

He used his powers, while Shadow was ready to use Chaos Control. Silver, having everyone with a light blue glow. It was clear that Silver used his powers to pull himself up, and making everyone in mid-air as well.

"Don't make us fall, Silver!" Cream told him, feeling scared that she'll fall as she looked down and looking over to see that their going to the roof of GUN Headquarters. "I don't want to die yet!" Silver rolled his eyes, and saw that Shadow already used Chaos Control, and the three hedgehogs were already there.

They actually made it, and Silver placed everyone in the floor. Cream sighed in relief, while Tails looked down to the building. They were about twenty-five stories high, making it dangerous to die. He gulped, and backed away slowly.

"Okay, all of us are in the top part of GUN," Rouge explained, turning her head towards them, "This is the only place that's safe." Tails raised up a hand. She scoffed. "Yes Tails?"

"Yeah, since there about two hundred thousand zombies in the bottom entrance, doesn't that mean it's safe to just be in the top?" Tails asked, shrugging his shoulders, "They can't reach up here. Can they?"

Rouge nodded to him, and answered, "Well Tails, their still scientists and agents that are still downstairs. We need to get them out of there. Also, we need shelter to sleep in. it's getting dark out." She explained, looking outside, "And cold." She shivered. Tails nodded.

"I see, so the answer is that we go down?" Tails asked, pointing down at a room which leads down to the downstairs, "Like you said, we need to get out of here." The white bat nodded, and opened the door.

"C'mon, follow me!" Rouge exclaimed, going down the stairs and holding the rails. They all followed her, and went quickly down the stairs.

Once they were down, they only saw a few people in the Lab Room, while others were at the Training Room, and more still at the Safe Room. Rouge noticed something in the Lab Room, and saw Lola and Randy there with the Commander.

"Lola!" Rouge exclaimed, opening the door and seeing the white and golden hedgehog looking up, "What happened? Where's everyone?" Lola stared at her, and got up from her seat.

"Rouge, almost all the agents are downstairs, _fighting _with the living dead." She told her, "They broke the electrical door that only agents and persons from GUN can only pass!" Rouge gasped.

"We'll look around if we need to." Sonic suggested, feeling a bit of goosebumps and excitement at the same time, "It's the best if we split up."

"To die?" Amy asked, crossing her arms, "Okay then, Blaze, Cream, and I are going to the Training Room to see if we find anything useful. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles, you go out and help out with the Agents. Tails, go help with the scientists that need more help."

"Aye, captain!" They exclaimed, saluting to her and going to their different ways. Amy turned her head towards Rouge, who was comforting Lola, who was sobbing softly. "Rouge..." She said quietly, "Be a good friend and stay with her, okay?" The white bat nodded, and Lola started to cry again.

"Why, grandpa? Why?" She asked, sobbing again and placing her hands on her face, "If it weren't for that stupid fossil none of this would've happen!" Rouge sighed, and started to caress her head.

"Let's go, ladies." Amy told them, walking over to the door and walking to the Training Room, which was down the hall. Blaze and Cream followed her. Cream started to feel her heart pump, every time they walked down the hallway, being further from the Lab Room.

"Guys? Do you think that this is a bit to risky?" Cream asked, walking right next to Blaze, "I mean, what if one of them passed through the Agents and is still going up the stairs?" Blaze turned her head towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, all of us will be fine." Blaze told her, smiling, "Just don't think the negative right now, 'kay?" The cream-colored rabbit nodded, and looked down. Amy, looking around the hallways, growled as she felt coldness going through them.

_Someone is here... _Amy thought, opening the Training Room's door and looked around. Guns, weapons, even first-aids kits in a pile were in the door. Amy looked around, and saw that this was Training Room Number Two. She turned on the light, and began to search.

Blaze, going to one place, Cream the other. Amy, looking down at AK-47s, took out three and gave one to Cream and Blaze. She clicked on hers, and saw that there were ammo in it. "We'll need these." She told them, taking out a wagon that was in the closet, "To kill them." Cream whimpered, and nodded.

"Amy, do you think that we'll need these?" Cream asked shakily, grabbing a box full of grenades, "You just take out the handle thingy and throwing it, right?" Amy nodded and grabbed the box.

"Yup, we'll sure need these." Amy told her, putting the box in the big wagon, "We'll also need guns." Blaze nodded, and looked down at a small one. She gawked, and grabbed it slowly.

"M11 Pistol..." Blaze read out, squinting her eyes, and looking at the name, "Des this look dangerous?" She asked, holding it up. Amy turned her head, and saw the gun. She turned pale.

"Looks like just any kind of gun." Cream commented, helping put the AK-47s in the wagon, "Maybe these will just be enough." Amy nodded, and looked down to see of they need anything else. She saw the pile of First-Aid Kits, and went over to there.

She grabbed a few, and placed it in the wagon. She looked down, and saw they were done. "Okay, I think that's it. Get your guns ready." Both animals nodded to her, and got there guns ready.

Amy opened the door again, and took out the wagon with one arm, and the other with her gun. Blaze and Cream were behind her, seeing if there were anyone on there. Silence was heard, but nothing came up. Amy looked around, and saw that there near the Lab Room. "Guys, were almost there."

Cream, looking down and feeling that her mom is still alive, whimpered as she held tight the gun. This was a new experience she felt, and felt that her goosebumps were getting worse. She looked up, and saw that Blaze just grabbed the AK-47 with both her arms, and looking everywhere, bravely. The cream-colored rabbit sighed, and placed her gun down slowly.

"Were here." Amy said, opening the Lab Room and seeing Rouge looking up towards her, and Lola still sobbing. The Commander, who was next to Randy, looked up and saw that Amy had a cart full of supplies in them.

"Well, look what we got here?" He asked, getting up and leaving Randy doing the job, "How come you're not the Safe Room, young lady?" Amy, crossed her arms, and stared at him.

"I'm here to help a friend." She told him, "Apparently, in Training Room Number Two, it was full of supplies that even little toddlers can get easily." The Commander chuckled.

"Really?" He asked, looking down at her, "Then tell me, who're with if you didn't get scared?" Amy smirked, and pointed at her two friends. Blaze, who was still outside, helped Cream with the wagon to put it the Lab Room. Cream, put the gun in the wagon, and began to pull from the inside of the lab.

"Commander, I would like you to meet Cream the Rabbit and Blaze the Cat." The pink hedgehog told him, "They were with me while I was getting the important to the safe place." The Commander growled.

"Your a risky one, aren't you?" He asked, "Fine then, since I can see that I can trust you and your companions, I'm giving you your mission." Amy looked up at him, with Blaze and Cream staring as well.

"What sort of mission?" Amy asked, crossing her arms, "I want to hear it before I do it." The GUN Commander smirked.

"I want you, and your friends, to become one of the GUN Agents until we all die." He told her, looking at the small feisty pink hedgehog.

_Gun Headquarters Main Hall, 9:07 PM, October 31_

"There's too many!" Knuckles shouted, pounding on a zombie, "I think I can't fight them all!" Sonic, who just now punched a zombie, turned his head towards him.

"You think?" He asked, punching a living dead from behind, "Neither can any of us!" He shouted, pointing over to a few agents, Shadow, and Silver. "We have to retreat!" He looked down, and saw that an agent was down, and was groaning in pain.

"Now!" He shouted, holding up the person and walking towards the hallway to go to upstairs. Knuckles looked over to him, and nodded. The red echidna helped an agent with throwing grenades at a dozen zombies going to their way.

They ran away, while Silver was last. He used his telekinesis powers to more pipes and boxes to make then from stopping. He walked backwards, and went up the stairs slowly, as he placed all the boxes and pipes in the entrance. He then placed another pipe there from where he was, to make sure.

He looked at it, and saw that they pounded and were groaning as they tried to get the door open. The white hedgehog went up the stairs, and catched up with the others as they went up to another door. Again, they all locked it, and placed two pipes in the handles, and bended it.

"Okay, I think we'll be fine-" Knuckles began, walking away from the second door, and felt someone behind him. He turned his head, and saw Amy, with a black GUN suit. He screamed.

"Look at Amy! She's better looking than before!" He shouted, getting behind Sonic, "The zombies must've done something!" The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, and held up the agent with his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, putting down the gun she had after Knuckles screamed, "You do know that the living dead will be more stronger as we speak, right?" They all stared at her.

"What?!" They asked at the same time, staring at her wide-eyed.

"How?!" Sonic asked, "How can they be strong just minutes?!" A loud thump sound was heard from down stairs, which made everyone flinch. One agent started to hold his gun tight, and looking down at the door.

"Tails just found out that what their made up of is more than just what Professor Skymaned thought." Amy explained, holding up a document, "Tails printed this out, and said that there are more secrets from the project ZERO that the professor hasn't told us."

"But why?" Silver asked, grabbing another pipe with his powers and placing it in the handles as before, "Why didn't Professor Skymaned told us?"

"The project was still in-progress as he told us," Amy told them, "He didn't want anyone to know about it. Remember the sky turning red?" They all nodded, "Well, there was dysfunction with the project, and somehow it got into an organism, and turned it to a living dead."

"So what you're trying to say is that the project was still unstable for the world to know?" One agent asked, looking straight at her into the eye. She nodded.

There came another loud thump, but this time, it was the door that all of them are in. They flinched again, and backed away from the door slowly. Amy, looking at the door, saw that there was a little creek in the door. She gasped.

"Run, now." She said, going up the stairs, "I'll explain more in the way." They nodded to her, and went up the stairs as quick as possible. Right when she said that, the door opened quickly while a loud roar came from the living dead.

As Amy saw that everyone went to the top floor, she closed the door, and locked it down with four thick layers for iron. She sighed, and saw that everyone was there.

"Um hello? Anyone there?" A voice asked, the last person from the stairs, "I'm still here, you know!" They all gasped, including Amy. "I don't want to die!"

"Oh my god, Richard!" A woman agent shouted, going to the door and trying to open it, "Oh my god, my fiancé!" She tried opening the door, but it took a pin password to open it.

"Um... Hi?" The guy asked, looking at the deadly zombies, "How are you doing today?" They all stared at him, but they started to growl. He yelped.

"Get me the hell out of here!"

"I trying!" The agent shouted, trying to open the door, "How do you open this damn door?!" She asked to the pink hedgehog, "Get him out of there! I want my man alive!" Amy nodded and went to the code box.

She typed in the code, and said 'Access Granted' for one second, but was shut down. Amy gasped and heard a loud yell from the other side. The woman agent gasped in horror.

"Richard!"

"Don't worry, Ethel, I'll be alri-" Before he can even finish his sentence, he screamed again, and this time, the agent, also known as Ethel, saw blood coming down the door. She had eyes widen and bent down.

"R-Richard..." She muttered, looking at the blood flowing down the floor, "Richard!" She screamed, trying to open the door in might. "Don't die! Please don't die!" She exclaimed, having tears down her cheeks, "Don't die!"

Amy looked over to her, and saw hurt she became. She rubbed her arm, and looked down guiltily. She sighed, and looked down at Ethel. "We have to move." She said, "if we don't want to end up being like him." Ethel got up, and wiped her tears.

"I never thought that... He would die like that..." She whispered, going back to other agents, "He was my lover, my best friend..." One of the agents placed hand on her shoulder, and tried to calm her down.

Sonic, looked at Ethel and at how much she cried over to the 'Richard' guy she was going to be married with. He thought of how Amy would react if she saw him dying, seeing all of his blood gushing over. He shook his head, he can't think of that, he's lucky that he's still alive.

"Faker..." Shadow told him, seeing that everyone has left. The only sound was heard was the groaning and shouting from the zombies, "Don't you think that Amy knows a lot of information about ZERO?" Sonic turned his head, and looked at the black hedgehog.

"Well, I guess your right..." He told him, "She knows what's going on and is taking over control... What ever happened to her?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders and went to follow the agents. Sonic turned his head, and went over to there as well after Shadow.

After a few minutes, Amy looked around the hallways from the second last hallway, and motioned everyone to come. The agents, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic went to there as Amy went in last.

She closed the door, and did the same thing as she did to the other. She sighed in relief, and placed her back to the door, and slided down.

"How do you know... About the project?" Ethel asked, looking straight at her eyes, "No one knows about the red sky incident. Who told you?" Amy looked up, and saw how mad the hedgehog was.

She got up, and took out the same document she had a few minutes ago, "I didn't... Tails did." She handed the older hedgehog the document, "Tails was the one that found out about why they become stronger, what happened in the accident, and mostly, knows about how it happened."

Ethel read the document, and gasped. All what she said was true. She looked up to the young hedgehog girl, "So you weren't lying..." Amy nodded.

"Ouch... My leg..." One of the agents said, which was one that was on Sonic's shoulder, but was placed in another, "And my arm... They both hurt..." The pink hedgehog looked over to him, and whistled loudly.

Cream, who was in a nurse's outfit, came in and looked over to Amy. "Yes, Amy?" She asked, "Whos injured?" Amy pointed over to the agent.

"Both his leg and arm are badly injured," She explained, "Go help him." Cream nodded and went over to the injured agent. She grabbed his arm, and placed it around her shoulder. Even for an eleven year old, she's actually strong.

"Don't worry, sir." She told him, "You'll feel a lot better after I nurse you to health." The agent nodded, and tried to help himself up so that Cream wouldn't hold him with all her strength.

"Thank you," Ethel said, bowing down to her and handing her the document, "No wonder Professor Skymaned never told us, the secret is now revieled." The pink hedgehog.

"Yup..." She said, sighing, "I never knew that _he _placed his own DNA to make the project ZERO to even _exist_."

**And that's how the project even started. Thank you for who have read this. I hope that I'll make the chapters more sooner, longer, and better grammar. **

**Please read and review, and of course, everyone knows that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, so why would I even put the disclaimer? So anyways, see you in the next chapter!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Nightmare**

_Around Mystic Ruins, 9:45 PM, October 31_

The orange echidna gasped for air as she sat down at a branch on a tree. She was frightened that all of her people are gone, even her father. She looked down, and that the zombies were trying to get her.

Tikal gasped for air, and went to another tree quickly. She swung on a vine, and landed gracefully down at another branch. _I can't do this anymore... _Tikal though, sitting down on the branch and panting. Her legs hurted from running and landing on trees, and also her hands from the vines.

"I can't do this anymore," She panted, "I'm giving up..." She looked at the Master Emerald, which was safe from it. She looked at it, even though it looked like a small marble from where she is. The emerald shined. The orange echidna sighed, and got up. She then began swinging on another vine.

She landed again, and saw that only a few more miles until going to the city, Station Square. Tikal shook her head, _I don't want to this anymore... _She thought tiredly, _So tired... _She sat down at the branch, and placed her head on the tree. She closed her eyes, _I'll be safe up here... _She thought, sleeping, _They can't climb trees, can they? _

After she went to the slumber, as the zombies tried to get her from gnawing and scratching on the tree.

_GUN Headquarters, 9:46 PM, October 31_

"So what you're trying to say is... That the professor himself placed his own DNA into ZERO, and made it contagious?" Ethel asked to Tails, who was at the computer, "How come he never told us?"

"He didn't told me, either." Lola confessed, "I didn't know what he was up to... Until that night... He kicked all of us to do a little 'something' with the project..." Rouge nodded, and looked outside of the window with the red echidna.

Cream, who was done with all the injured agents, patted the last one that got his arm and leg hurt from the earlier fight. "There you go," She told him, smiling, "It was hard, but I got all the venom out of the zombies that bit you." The agent nodded, and looked down to his arm and left leg.

"Precisely," Tails answered to Ethel at last, "And Lola is right... Even her own grandfather wouldn't tell her that he was using his own DNA for it."

"What was the ingredients he used to it, then?" Amy asked, crossing her arms and glancing over to the two tailed fox, "He can't just use his own DNA and only that."

Tails nodded to her, and opened up another page, "Well, it was a dead body's blood, the dead flesh of a buried person, and a fossil that was in the prehistoric times." The pink hedgehog nodded, and looked over to the window where Rouge and Knuckles were.

Rouge saw that the living dead broke the gates, and are in the first floor of the headquarters. She sighed, and saw that this was the third floor until the last one. Knuckles, who noticed her, placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him. "Don't worry, it'll be alright," Knuckles told her, with his mighty voice.

The white bat nodded, and smiled at him. The red echidna blushed, and took away his hand and turned his head. Rouge blinked, and shrugged her shoulders. "Cream, can you put these agents in the safe room?" Lola asked, looking over to the cream-colored rabbit.

Cream nodded, and smiled, "No problem." She got up from her seat, and motioned everyone that got hurt into the safe room, which was in the last floor. She smiled, an felt that she was doing a good job being a nurse. She saw everyone going to the room, and she went back to the lab room.

"So Amy, how did you became a GUN Agent?" Sonic asked, going over to her and asking, "I'm quite curious how you became one." Amy blushed, and looked down.

"Well, the Commander of GUN asked me since I got all the supplies from the Training Room Number Two," Amy answered, looking away, blushing, "And well, I was a bit witty with my answers when I was talking to him." The blue hedgehog nodded.

"I see." He told her, "So... How is it being one?" Amy looked up, and laughed. She smiled at him, which he then smiled at her back.

"It's fine, actually." She answered, "Just have to fight, be like a police man, and that's all." The blue hedgehog nodded, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and brushed away her quills which were getting on her face.

"Okay people, break time's over." The commander said, clapping his hand, "If yu want all of us to live, you guys must fight those freaks out there." Ethel crossed her arms.

"Yeah, your calling my fiancé a freak!" She shouted at him, "Even all the other agents that got _bitten _by them!" The commander, stared at her at the time. She sat down next to Tails, and took a deep breath.

Amy looked at the scene, and nodded slowly. "She's right," Amy got up from the chair, "We'll have to break those zombies until their actually dead." Sonic nodded. He got up and grabbed an AK-47 from the wagon and looked at everyone.

"Well? Aren't we going?" He asked, smirking at them. They all nodded, and grabbed the most expensive and strongest stuff that was in the wagon. Cream looked at how much the supplies were gone, so she took a long sigh.

She turned her head towards Tails, who was still at the computer, but was typing like crazy. She went over to him. "Tails, I think you need a small break." She reminded him, "You'll be more stressed out if your working like that."

The two tailed fox, looked up over to the cream-colored rabbit, and nodded slowly. He got up from his seat, and began to stretched. He felt his muscles pop, but he kept on going. Cream looked at him, and looked down at the computer.

It showed every sort of numbers and signs that only computer now, and really smart people. Cream blinked. Tails noticed her, and chuckled nervously. "You know if you want, I can show you how to learn those signs." Cream turned her head.

She looked at him, and smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks, Tails." The two tailed fox blushed, and nodded slowly at her. The cream-colored rabbit giggled, and kept on smiling at him. He smiled back goofily.

Amy, turning her hed at both ways, motioned everyone to go with her. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, and the other agents nodded and went side by side with each other. "Don't get separated," Amy told them, "That will just make the hunt more difficult."

Rouge nodded, and looked down at the gun she had in her hands. It was a bit big for her, but if it were for her safety, she doesn't care if it were small or big, she just wants to live. "So uh, where were going exactly?" Blaze asked, chuckling nervously.

Amy turned her head towards the lavender cat, "We have to go to the sixth floor."

"What?! You want all of us to be killed?!" Ethel asked, "That's the floor underneath us! That's also where my Richard die too!" Amy looked at her, and crossed her arms.

"Do you only care about your fiancé, or about the whole Mobian race?!" Amy asked at her, glaring, "If you want to, you can go and kill yourself to be with him." Ethel growled, and stepped away and went with the other agents.

Sonic and Shadow stared at her with shock in both of their eyes. "Whoa, never knew it had it in you, Ames." Sonic chuckled, "I guess I have to listen what I'm saying, right?" Amy looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

The blue hedgehog stopped laughing, and rubbed his arm. Shadow smirked. "Real smooth, Faker." He whispered, chuckling. Sonic stared at him, and pushed at him slightly. The black hedgehog notices, and backs away as he tried to push. The blue hedgehog fell.

"Okay, from this door, we'll have to use a lot of ammo to survive," Amy told them, "And of course, don't get bitten or scratched by a zombie, got it?" Shadow nodded.

"Right," He said, "And we also need to separate if we want to do the job done." He smirked at Amy, who was tapping her foot. Blaze raised up her hand, and began to ask a question.

"Is this like a game?" She asked, "Like if, one of us gets bitten and somewhat, it's game over for us?" The black hedgehog blinked, and nodded slowly.

"Phew, good thing I brought my quarters," Silver said, showing a bag full of coins, "Then I wouldn't die so much, eh?" They all stared at him, and shook their heads.

The white hedgehog chuckled nervously, and placed the bag away. "Okay, are you guys ready?" Amy asked, looking that the computer pass code was broken, so she opened up the emergency pass.

They all nodded, and began to charge up their guns. Amy opened the door slowly, and everyone began to run at the other side of the door. Amy went in last, and placed a brick on the bottom of the door, wo that they wouldn't be locked up.

They all went down stairs slowly, and felt the goosebumps in their skin. Sonic was behind Shadow, just in case that if they want to fight, they can fight the tougher guy than the tough guy, Sonic.

Blaze was next to Silver, and was holding the gun in her hands. "So, if one of us dies, do we get to kill them?" Silver asked turning his head over to the lavender cat, "I mean since... We have to and you know..." Blaze nodded, and sighed.

"I guess so, Silver." Blaze told him, "But can I ask you a favor?" The white hedgehog looked up, and looked at her. He nodded, and Blaze began. "If any of us gets killed or are captured by zombies..." She began, biting her lip and looking down.

Silver blinked a few times. "I just want to say that... What ever happens to any of us, one of us can't go back for the other." The white hedgehog gasped.

"Blaze, are you trying to say that..." Silver began, "If I get caught by one of them, you'll leave me?" The lavender cat shook her head, and took a long sigh.

"That's not what I mean," She told him, "It's for the other person's sake. I don't want you to die because of me." Silver glanced at her.

"Blaze, who ever told you that you'll die first?" Silver asked to her, "I don't want you die, yet." The lavender cat looked up to him, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and began blushing.

Amy, began shooting ammos at where the zombies were, and motioned everyone to shoot there too. They all did, except for Blaze and Silver, who both were gazing at each other eyes. Amy noticed them, and cleared her throat. They looked up to her. "Help us, love birds!" She shouted, beginning to shoot again.

They both nodded, and helped with the others attacking and shooting the living dead. They all layed down to the floor, and stood there. Amy walked down the stairs slowly, and began to kick on one. It didn't flinch.

"Hm..." Amy thought, looking at the how easy it was to kill them like that, "I feel that this is a trap." The lights on the ceiling were blinking, which made up everyone's attention. They looked up, but from what they didn't see, a zombie grabbed Amy's leg, and tried to bite it.

Amy screamed, and began to shoot the living dead in the head. He stopped mid-way from biting her, and this time, layed there again, dead for good. The pink hedgehog gasped for air, and backed away.

The lights went off, making it hard to see. "I can't see anything!" Silver shouted. The door on the top floor closed slowly, making it everyone flinch and making their hearts beat fast. Amy looked up, and saw that the door was closed.

"Were trapped!" Amy shouted, looking at the door, "Dammit! They must've known that we were going to be!" Shadow looked at her, and this time, the zombies from the ground got up, and began to walk up towards them.

They all went up the stairs, and tried to get out. The door was jammed. They couldn't get out. The agents began to shoot the living dead, but every time they did, more came in at every minute. Ethel screamed, and began shooting at the zombies.

Amy looked everywhere from the door, and time was running out. "Give me your gun!" Blaze shouted, grabbing a gun from an agent and shooting at the living dead as her gun was out of ammo. Everyone went up the stairs slowly as the zombies went up towards them slowly.

Amy gasped for air, and looked up. She then smiled, and went on the railings. She punched on the air vent, and took out the vent and throwed it to the zombies. It hitted one, but it got up again, with a bruise on its head. She yelped.

"Give me your hand!" Amy shouted, holding her hand and pulling up everyone from the ground. Almost everyone was up the air vent, and Blaze went in last. She shooted with the gun one more time, and throwed the gun at them.

She went up the railings, as the zombies went in closer and closer to the jacked up door. There were about millions of them, and almost every one of them were the agents, innocent people, and even people from who lived in Station Square.

Blaze was half-way up the vent, that Silver was pulling her up, but them Blaze screamed in agony as she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down, and saw that her leg was full of blood, that was gushing down her leg. She whimpered, and tried to get up. But the zombies were pulling her down.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted, trying to get her up, "C'mon, don't be like them!" Blaze tried to get up, but every time, they pulled harder and trying to get her down. She started to cry.

"Silver, let go." She told him. Silver stopped.

"What?" He asked, shaking his head, "No I won't-" Blaze started to see her injured leg turning into the color green, and the other as well. She started to see her lower body getting a greenish color.

"Let go, now." She told him, "Silver, I love you, but I can't be with you right now." The white hedgehog stared at her, and shook his head.

"No... I wouldn't let that happen to you..." He whispered to her, "Just please... Don't leave me..." Blaze smiled at him, but started to groan in pain as she felt her lower part of her stomach feeling a bit wierd.

"Let go of me, now..." Blaze said weakly, "I'll see you..." The lavender cat let go of him. The white hedgehog, gasped as he saw his best friend, in the sea of the green. He looked down, and saw that Blaze was already one of them, growling and trying to get up.

Amy looked at the scene, and sighed. "We better get... Going now." Amy told them, crawling straight at the vent, and looking around. The others followed her, and Silver went in last.

_This is my last time seeing you, Blaze... _Silver thought, sighing and crawling with the others, _I'll see you... Soon... _Silver looked down as he began to crawl with the others.

Rouge, looked up to Amy, who was behind her,and saw that she stopped slowly, and turned her head towards the white bat. "Rouge, which way?" Amy asked, looking at her, "You usually go here often before, right?"

The white bat blinked, and nodded slowly. The pink hedgehog sighed, and went to the right so that Rouge could get in first. The white bat looked around, and began to crawl again. She looked down at an air vent, and saw that it was in the Training Room Number Eight.

She kicked the vent, and used her wings to helped her land gracefully. Amy went in next, and landed, with hands on the air. The others went next, and Silver was next. He landed, and looked down at the ground.

"You know, we might get some supplies here," Rouge told them, turning her head towards them, "Were in Number Eight, so we must be a bit more farther from the Lab Room, but it's still the same hallway that Amy and the others went."

Amy nodded, and looked around the gloomy place. Rouge turned on the lights, and in this room, it was full of guns, gears, even first-aid kits. Amy grabbed a gun, and gave everyone one. Silver grabbed his, but was looking down.

The pink hedgehog noticed him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Her death was only five minutes," She told him, "Don't be so depressed right now. We'll be back to where we were, the Lab Room. Tails and others are there."

The white hedgehog looked up to her, and saw her giving him a smile. He blushed, and turned his head away. Amy giggled, and began to open the door as everyone went outside, and walked to the hallway.

"Hey guys," Tails said, looking up from his computer, after a few minutes, "So yeah... Where's Blaze?" They all stood there silent, until Silver started to wail and placed his hands on his face.

Cream blinked, and sighed. "I think she's one of them." Cream whispered to Tails, who nodded slowly and looked down guiltily.

"Sorry to ask."

"No, it's okay," Silver sniffed, "I promised her about something... And well, I did the favor she told me to do." The two tailed fox nodded, and went back to his computer.

"But we were close to all of us to die," Amy told them, "We were out of ammo, and well, we just have to get better in the next hours." Rouge looked at her.

"How? It's night," Rouge told her, "How are we going to get better until midnight?" Amy smirked.

"Don't worry, I just got the thing," She told the white bat, "But I need someone as bait."

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I have nothing else to say so... Read and Review please!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Nightmare**

_GUN Headquarters, 10:05 PM, October 31_

"Wait, how come _I'm _bait?" Silver asked, looking around the hallways by himself. he shivered as the gust of him passed through him. He was wearing a headphone on his ear, so that he can be in contact with the others.

Amy, who had the other headphone, rolled her eyes and was next to Tails, who was still typing over the last two hours. "We need to know if they're getting stronger and smarter by the minute, or just getting smarter."

The white hedgehog rolled his eyes, and looked around the place. He held his gun tight, just in case that if anything happens to him, he had the gun to help him. He took a deep sigh. "Okay then, but that still doesn't answer my question."

The pink hedgehog groaned, "You missed Blaze the most, so if anything happens to you, you'll be with Blaze." The white hedgehog was about to reply her answer, until he heard a faint growl.

He turned his head, and saw a shadowed figured in the hall. He went closer to it, and held his gun tight. He charged it, and placed his back against the wall. He turned his head over to the next hall, and saw Ethel, out of nowhere was hugging a zombie.

The white hedgehog had his eyes widen. "Ethel what are you doing?!" He asked to her, seeing that she turned her head, and stared at him.

"I'm here to be with my man!" She shouted at him back, "You don't know _how _long 've waited for him to be with me!" Silver shook his head, and placed his gun towards the living dead.

"I'm sorry, Ethel." He told her, seeing that she was begging for him not to shoot, "But I have to do a mission, to kill and defeat zombies from the project ZERO." He shooted, and all you can hear was shot gun from miles away.

He closed his eyes, and reopened them once he shooted. Ethel, looked at the zombie, who was at the floor, bleeding out a deadly color of red, that's darker. She went over to him, "Richard..." She muttered, "You... You..."

Silver looked down guiltily, until Ethel screamed at him. "You don't know _how _long it took me to get him here! How dare you shoot him!" While she was nagging at him, Richard, the zombie, got up slowly, and shook his head.

He looked at the two arguing, and went over to them slowly, with one leg lumping. "You killed him! You killed my Richard!" She still kept shouting at him. The zombie went behind her, "I would never forgive-" She was about to say something else, until the zombie bit her shoulder.

She groaned in pain, and fell down the floor as she saw blood coming out. Silver, who was now terrified, backed away slowly. The zombie turned his head at the white hedgehog, and started to growl loudly.

Silver screamed, and ran away as fast as he can. _How can he be alive? I just shooted him! _Silver thought, looking down at the floor. He was near the Lab Room, and closed it as fast as he can, and placed his back at the door.

Amy, turned her head at Silver, who was panting. She went over to him, and looked down at him. "I... He, I just..." Silver tried to explain, but he couldn't. "Me... Shooted, him, still alive..." Tails turned his head Silver, and nodded slowly.

"We know, Silver." The two tailed fox told him, "Apparently they still live after they got shooted." Amy nodded, and looked down at the white hedgehog. She blinked at him.

"Hm..." Amy said, looking at some blood that was in his arm when shooting the zombie, "It's darker than any sort of blood I've seen..." She whispered, "Silver, did you get bitten or scratched?" Silver shook his head, and looked down.

He started to pant. "No, but... Ethel did." He took a deep breath, "She was hugging one, but got bitten when she was scolding at me." Amy nodded, and turned her head towards Tails.

The two tailed fox went over to the white hedgehog, and looked down at the blood. He examined it, and began to take Silver to the computer. He began to type, and turned his head a few times when typing. Once he was done, and began to read out.

"The blood that Silver has in his fur looks like it's from an organism that's cold-blooded." Tails read out, "It might be that the zombies are becoming more stronger, as I predicted, and smarter, like Amy said."

The pink hedgehog nodded, and looked over to Cream, who was looking over to the window, and sighing. "It looks like that world is about to end." She sighed, "I just hope that it won't end, soon." Amy looked at her, and shook her head.

Sonic stared at the cream-colored rabbit, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "Hey, don't worry, if we beat the zombies this time, we might all be still alive by sunrise!" Cream smiled at him, and laughed.

"Well, can't argue with Sonic." She smiled, and chuckled. "Just don't get hurt while your out there, okay?" Sonic nodded, and grabbed his gun from the ground. Everyone was ready, and began to put many more ammo than before.

Sonic looked over to Silver, who was still sitting next to Tails. "You should stay here, Silver." Sonic told him, looking at him concerned, "We know that you must be scared to death, so until next time, you come with us."

The white hedgehog looked up, and stared at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic..." He muttered, getting up, "I'm from two-hundred years ago from now, I think that we'll win." Sonic laughed, and smiled at him.

"Even though Blaze is gone, and now I have no one," Silver began, hearing his own voice crack a bit, "I'm still going. I want to sacrifice this world, and the ones I love." Sonic nodded, and throwed him a gun, which he accepted.

Amy opened the Lab Room's door, and everyone began to run towards the hallway. Cream waved at them, and closed the door and locked it. She sighed, and began to hear her heart thump. "I feel that were not gonna make it..." She whispered, looking to Tails, "None of us will be alive until tomorrow."

Tails looked at his friend, and began to look down at his own hands. Lola, who now stopped her crying, was next to Randy, who both were talking about the incident of that one day, and that they need to get out of GUN Headquarters.

"We can't let the innocent people from the Safe Room alone." Lola told her boyfriend, "We have to bring them with us. No matter what, we have to get them out of here." Randy nodded, and looked down.

"But the problem is this; how can we bring a lot of people at once?" He asked to her, "The Laboratory Room is too dangerous, you know." He knew what Lola was going to say, but he cutted her off before she could even talk again.

The hedgehog sighed, and looked down at the papers she was writing. "But the laboratory is our only hope. It has the travel machine." Tails couldn't help but listen to their conversation, so he turned his head quickly as Lola finished her last sentence.

"Did you guys say, 'Travel Machine'?" He asked, smiling at how he never heard of it before, "I couldn't help myself but listen to you guys talking." Cream rolled her eyes, and began to roll up the remaining pieces of the bandages.

"Geniuses these days..." She whispered, giggling at herself. Maybe, this time, the fight wouldn't be so bad.

Amy tried to get shoot the zombies quickly, but they keep on getting up and getting closer to them. Amy growled, and stepped back slowly. Rouge, kicked the living dead in the chin, and backed away quickly as she went to the other.

"There's too much!" Sonic shouted, backing away into a corner, "Will this be our end to the Sonic Team?!" Silver looked down, and saw a big pipe in the ceiling. He gasped, and smiled.

"No were not!" He shouted, using his telekinesis powers and bringing it to the zombies. He used up all of his strength, since it was too heavy. He groaned, and swepted away the zombies as they tried to get closer to them.

Some fell on the ground, making a big smash, and they didn't move. Rouge gasped, and smiled. "Great, Silver! Keep up the good-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was distracted from Silver, and was bitten by a living dead.

She screamed, and pulled away it. The zombies still went up to her, and tackling as she tried to get away from them. Knuckles gasped, and tried to get her own of the mob of zombies, but Sonic and Shadow grabbed him.

"Let me go!" He shouted, trying to get free from their grip, "Your letting Rouge die too?" Sonic looked up, and saw that Rouge was already at the ground, screaming in agony as she felt her skin feeling a bit ques, and blood dripping everywhere.

She turned her head, and tried to get up. "Leave, now!" She shouted, closing one of her eyes as she felt that her arms and legs were turning the color faint green, "If I die, I just want to say that-" She screamed, "Go!"

Everyone backed away, and ran away. Sonic and Shadow were still with Knuckles, who was still trying to get her. "Let me just get her out of there!" Rouge fell down at the ground again, as she saw that blood dripping more on her right leg, and that the zombies were eating her leg.

She bit her lip, and closed her eyes for the last time. Knuckles stood there, and looked at how the ate her in front of him. He tried to get her, but Sonic and Shadow pulled away as he tried to get further. "Knuckles, we have to go!" Sonic shouted at him, "For god's sake!" He turned to Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, using the Chaos Emerald as he saw the zombies going to them, but vanished in thin air as they looked around. They roared, and walked towards where the other group were going.

Amy panted, and turned her head. "Rouge..." She whispered, looking down at the floor and saw that almost everyone in their pack were gone, including Rouge and Blaze, who both were good friend of hers.

_Rouge... Blaze... Rest in peace... _Amy thought, looking down at the floor, and sighing. She saw to her left, that Sonic and Shadow appeared with Knuckles. They let go of him, which he fell down at the floor, faceplant.

He got up, and saw that they weren't with the zombies anymore, instead he saw Amy, Silver, and other agents, who were only about four or five, than ten. He got up slowly, "She... Rouge..." Knuckles wanted to say to Amy, but he couldn't find a way how.

"She... Bitten... Blood..." He tried to say, who was looking down again. Amy saw him, and felt his pain. The poor echidna was about to cry, but he didn't, like Silver. He wiped faint tears on his eyes, and looked up.

"By the minute, everyone dies..." Shadow thought, looking down at the floor, "And right now, were at almost the top floor, only two floors left." The blue hedgehog looked down at the ground again.

"I still can't believe that it's the end..." Sonic thought, "I was sure that Rouge would be the last three people to be with us, but now..." He sighed, "I think that... We need get out there again and-"

"Um sir, there's seems to be a problem with that." An agent said, gulping and looking at the blue hedgehog. Sonic raised an eyebrow, and went over to him.

"And what would that be, soldier?" He asked to the agent, "What seems to be the problem?" The agent gulped, and turned his head. Sonic followed, and saw that there was a lumping zombie, going over to them.

"Only one? Heh, this ought to be good." Sonic thought, smiling at how afraid everyone was getting. Before he could say another thing, he saw twenty more behind the zombie, and more and more.

He gasped, "My god!" He shouted, backing away, "Does anyone got a plan?" Everyone backed away slowly, as the living dead went further to them. Amy whimpered, and tried not to scream.

"Um, how about we run and leave this joint?" Knuckles asked, "Forget about the people, we can repopulate after all of this is over." Everyone turned their heads at him, and looked at them, "What?"

"Excuse me, but I'm the only girl that's old enough!" Amy shouted at him, blushing as pointed to another agent, who was only about the age thirteen of twelve, "Forget that!" Sonic nodded, and glared at him.

"Yeah, what the lady said!" He exclaimed, pointing at Amy, who was smirking and crossing her arms. The red echidna chuckled nervously, and looked back at the zombies, who now looks like more than a million.

"What are we going to do?" One agent asked, looking at the others, "I don't want to die, yet!" The agent that was about twelve or thirteen years, nodded. "Well then, this is it, guys." He said again.

"Goodbye, Rachel." He told the youngest agent, who shook his hand. "Goodbye, Laser." She said to another, "Goodbye, Cactus, Lightning, Judith-"

"Okay, now your just making up names." Amy told him, crossing her arms, "But yeah, nice knowing ya, guys." She turned her head towards the guys. "If it weren't for Knuckles' strength, Tails' help with computers, Shadow's support for me to be a GUN Agent, and Silver, who always by my side, when he needs a good cry."

The guys chuckled, and Silver turned his head, embarrassed at how she thanked him. But he looked down, and shook his head. This was his last time listening to Amy, so he better hear every word she says.

Sonic crossed his arms, and tapped his foot. "What about me?" He asked, looking at her, "I helped you!" Amy turned her head over to Sonic, who was pointing at himself. She shrugged her shoulders, and smiled at him.

"And you, Sonic the Hedgehog, helped me and supported me when I was in bad situations, when I was in a bad mood, and most of all, being there for me when I needed help." Rachel awed.

"Aww, that's sweet." She said, smiling at the pink hedgehog, "Thank you for sharing your last words with us!" She backed away quickly, and whimpered as she saw the zombies getting closer to her.

Everyone went to one corner, since the zombies blocked their only entrance. "This is it, guys." Sonic said, letting Amy be behind of her, "It's nice knowing you all." They all nodded, while only Rachel and Amy were at the corner.

They all closed their eyes, and letting them feel the pain and wrath of the zombies, but instead, a big laser passed through one of the zombie's head, and it feel down the floor. Sonic blinked, and turned his head quickly.

They all did, and saw Cream and Lola were the ones shooting. "Hey zombies!" Cream shouted, holding up her laser gun, "Never thought that a small girl like me could do something, huh?" Lola smirked.

"Cream?" Amy asked, jumping in the air. Rachel did the same, but she was a bit too short, so she tired to jump higher.

"Lola?" She asked.

Both pink hedgehog and purple fox jumped at the same time. "What are you guys doing here?" Cream, who blowed off the laser, smiled at her friend. So did Lola.

"We couldn't help but help you guys." Cream told them, smiling, "Also, we need to go to the Laboratory Room after this." The hedgehog with golden eyes nodded.

"Yes, we have to get there as soon as possible." She told them, looking at the zombies, who were in their way, "And most of all, kicking these zombies butts." Cream nodded, and shot another zombie, who was at the ground.

All of the living dead went over to them quickly, with their lumping and groaning. Cream and Lola backed away slowly from them, but began to shoot them. "You'll need this!" Lola shouted, throwing them a small box, "Don't worry! It has more than you think it is!"

Cream began to shoot the zombies again, "Lola! We have to run for it!" The hedgehog nodded, and backed away as they tried to get them. She growled, and looked over to Cream, who nodded.

"Ready?" She asked, feeling that she was charging up her laser gun. Cream nodded, and held it tight. They both waited until it went to a large amount of power, and letting it go. "One... Two... Three..." They said at the same time.

"Go!" They shouted again, letting a large amount of power from the laser go, and shooting all the zombies in the middle of where they were. They fell down, but went up again, as only a few parts were left of them.

They both gasped at the scene. "Tails was right! Once it's about to be midnight, the zombies are getting more powerful each moment the hour comes!" Lola exclaimed, looking at Cream.

Amy looked at them, and then at the box from the floor. She grabbed it, and opened it slowly. She saw a small chip, which had 'Memory Access 5522' She blinked, and took it out. "Bring it to the laboratory room!" Lola shouted.

"We'll try to see if we can get ahead of you!" Cream shouted, seeing that one she used the last of her laser gun, she gasped. "Lola..." She whispered, starting to panic. Lola nodded, seeing that she was about of lasers as well.

"Run?" She asked, starting to panic. Cream nodded. They both took out smoke bombs, and threw it to the ground. Smoke comes out, making the group of zombies coughing. They both ran away, and heading towards the nearest room they went.

Amy and the other group tip-toed over to the other hallway, and ran way quickly as they tried to get to the Laboratory room to get to find out what that small chip that was in the box, that Amy was holding.

**Whoo! Done with this chapter! ^^ Thank you for those who have read and reviewing! Have a great Thanksgiving Day, and I hope that this chapter has made up for everything I did! Which, is that I didn't usually update this quick, but in the last few weeks, I'm getting better at updating!**

**Read and review please! Maybe the next chapter will be a bit more longer than before! READ THIS: Since this story is getting longer over the chapters, I think that this story will end before the 20th Chapter, so please don't be sad, that story is still going, right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA See you guys later!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Nightmare**

_GUN Laboratory, 10:35 PM, October 31_

Amy looked downstairs slowly as she held the gun. All of them were in the Laboratory Room, with their guns held high. Rachel was behind Amy, while Amy was behind Rachel. The pink hedgehog looked down at the small box, and held it tight. "Do you think that this will work?" Rachel asked to Amy, as she saw that the men were searching the laboratory, "Skymaned is a _really _tricky person, and Lola is his Granddaughter."

Amy looked at the young girl, and nodded slowly. "I agree, but Lola will never lie to us in this situation." She went to a small desk, which had many chemicals and bottles on the desk. "And we got some clues." She grabbed a bottle slowly, and grabbed it.

She looked at it curiously, and spinned it around slowly. The chemical in the bottle was a green color, and had some dark spots around it. She growled. "The professor himself must've drank this yesterday night to get the army of zombies ready." Rachel nodded.

Sonic looked around the creepy place, and grabbed the bottle carelessly. "Heh, wonder if Tails knows any of this..." Amy's ears perked up as she heard Sonic say Tails' name. She turned her head quickly, and went over the blue hedgehog quickly.

She stared at him with her jade eyes, with his green ones. "Sonic, why didn't you told me earlier? Tails is the only one that's smart!" Amy exclaimed, smiling. "We can save the world if we can get him here!" Sonic nodded slowly, and heard a faint roar.

They all turned their heads, and heard the roar, but it was louder. Rachel stepped away from the door slowly, and looked at it. She held her gun tight, and was ready to aim. The other agents were ready as well, as if their lives depended on it, which it did.

Amy opened the box quickly, and looked at the chip. She went over to the machine, and placed the chip on it. The screen went blue, and with black letters, it showed 'Password Needed' Amy wailed, and placed her head on the machine. "It needs a damn code!" She shouted.

Shadow turned his head, and looked at the pink hedgehog. He rolled his eyes, and went over to her. He looked at the code, and began to put the code. 'Access Granted' The computer said, revealing on the screen files. Amy got up, and looked at the black hedgehog, who was smirking. She blinked, and looked at him. "How did you know the password?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, and began to tap on a file. "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform." Amy rolled her eyes, and began to see what Shadow was doing. He clicked on the 'ZERO' file, and went to another file that was in it.

He then clicked on a document, which another code was needed. He typed on it, but the computer said 'Acces Denied' He tried again, but still, 'Access Denied' He growled, and typed another. 'Access Denied' the computer said again. He growled, loudly. "Damn this machine!" He shouted, punching on the screen.

A small crack was in the screen, and yet again, 'Access Denied' He screamed. Amy looked at him, and rolled her eyes. She went to the screen, and typed in the code. 'Access Granted' the computer said, opening up the file.

Once it did, it showed many words and small numbers. Amy blinked, and began to read. "Enthusiastic, I don't know what that means!" Amy groaned, placing her head on the machine. A loud roar was heard again, and this time, it felt like it was getting closer.

Rachel whimpered, and backed away slowly as she heard faint footsteps. "Maybe we should just all die." The agents looked at her, and saw that a zombie was going down to them. Amy gasped, and shouted.

"Guys! The zombie!" She exclaimed, looking at it. The agents turned their heads, and gazed as it went over to them. Rachel started to shoot, and the zombie went down. But what she didn't know was that it got up again, and still went over to them.

She whimpered, and started to shoot again. "They won't die!" She exclaimed, backing away as the male agents beginning to shoot at them. "Amy! What does it say?!" Amy looked at the screen, and shook her head.

"I don't know what it says!" She exclaimed, "It's all gibberish! I don't know what it means!" Rachel rolled her eyes, and backed away quickly as she saw that their was more zombies going down the stairs.

"Uh, guys... I think we need help!" Rachel said out loud, seeing that one of the agents fell down and the zombies eating him. She shook her head in disgust, and began to shoot. Shadow grabbed his gun, and helped them.

Knuckles, nodded to Silver as they grabbed their guns as well and went over to shoot the zombies. Sonic, was with Amy as she tried to read the first paragraph. "Uh, I think that we need Tails..." Sonic muttered, seeing that Amy was having trouble.

The pink hedgehog growled, and looked at the group. All of them were shooting, but half of the agents were gone. Rachel and only one guy were left, shooting. "Judith, I think we can't make it." Rachel told him, seeing that she was out of ammo.

Judith, a green ferret, turned his head at Rachel, and shook his head. "No, we have to do this! For the people who are in the safe and lab room!" He exclaimed at her, "Please... We have to save the world..." Rachel nodded slowly, and began to shoot again.

Shadow kicked a zombie in the head as he let Knuckles get his gun and shooting. Silver used his powers to knock down the zombies, and was doing well, until more came. They began to get closer to them, as more of them as they were of the agents.

Amy looked up the ceiling, and saw that there was a ladder that went upstairs to a secret room. She gasped in delight, and went over to there quickly. Sonic turned his head over to her, and saw her going up the ladder.

Amy then punched on the ceiling door, and a secret pass away was there. She smiled, and looked down at the group. "Guys! Get here quickly!" She exclaimed, looking at them. They turned their heads, looking at her.

They started to shoot once more, and going towards the ladder quickly. They all went up the ladder quickly, as Judith was in last, shooting them as much ammo as he had in his gun. He then threw the gun, and went up the ladder.

Before he can even go to the last rail, he felt his leg scratched. He yelped, and let go of the rails accidentally. Rachel tried to get him, but it was too late. "Judith!" She exclaimed, trying to get down, but Shadow and Silver holding her.

Amy closed the ceiling door quickly, and began to gasp for air. She turned her head towards the others, who saw that Rachel looked down at the floor, griping her hands. She looked up, with her eyes red. "He was my only cousin that was with me all the time..." She whispered, looking down again.

Amy sighed, and heard the roaring louder as they tried to get up the ladder. She looked around the place, and saw that there was a door on the side. She went over to there quickly.

Sonic turned his head, and looked at her. "Again? Amy, I think that you're doing all of this on purpose."

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, and turned her head towards Sonic. She placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "Well? What do you expect me to do if all of us ae going to die?!" Amy asked to him, getting to his face.

Sonic just backed away slowly, and looked at her. He sighed, and looked down at the ceiling door. It was getting punched and had 'Thumping' sounds each time the zombies were trying to get it. The blue hedgehog gulped, and turned his head over to Amy. "Alright, your right. Go do your thing."

Amy smirked, and kicked the door with one kick. Everyone went there quickly, as the zombies opened the ceiling door, and going over to them. Amy closed it in front of a living dead's face, and wiped a sweat as she locked the door and placing the heavy metal.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, since the zombies have gotten stronger and better, and they lost their chance to save the world from them. But now, it was too late and there were more and more of the zombies.

As everyone went to the Lab Room, Cream turned her head as she saw that less of them were there. She sighed, and got up from her chair. "You're a bit too late." Cream told them, "Everyone in the Safe Room, even the agents, are idiots to escape."

Lola nodded, who was behind Randy as he was next to Tails. "We tried to stop them, but the group of zombies followed us, we hardly got out of there." She held up her hand, which showed a long scar along her arm.

Amy gasped, as Cream looked down. Tails got up from his chair, and looked at the group. "It's too harsh to get out again and kill them now. Their too strong now." He told them, "They already passed the last floor. Their goal is to kill each one of the organisms that aren't them."

Sonic nodded, and crossed his arms as he heard a faint roar. He placed his back on the wall, and looked at the group seriously. "Where's the Commander?" Everything went silent as Sonic said his name. He growled. "Where is he?" He asked again.

Lola got up from her chair, and coughed. "He went to kill the zombies by himself..." She said, hardly saying it. "He said that we were worthless." Sonic looked at her surprised, and growled. He cursed loudly, making Cream flinch.

"If all of us want to live, I guess it's a good idea to go upstairs now." Tails said, getting up the chair and holding a laptop. "We have to know what's going on and see how we kill them all." Rachel nodded, and opened the door slowly.

She turned her head to see if anything came out, which nothing did. She sighed in relief, and got out of the room. She motioned everyone to go, which all went to the stairs. "All the elevators are jammed," Lola told them as they went to the stairs quickly, "It seems that if they can only close." Sonic nodded to her, and opened the doors.

They all looked at the stairs, which were about five of them to go upstairs. They all groaned, and went up the stairs. As they went to their last, they all gasped for air. "Okay... I think that we have to go to the Lab Room from this floor to get more data." Tails told them, catching his breath.

Cream's hat for nurses fell off as she tried to get up the stairs. She shook her head, and tried to get more air. "I feel the oxygen from here is damp." She told them, "As if one of the air supplies are failing."

They all looked at her, and nodded slowly. The oxygen from where they were was getting a bit damp, making it hard to breath. Sonic opened the door to let everyone in to the second last floor. They all went in, as Sonic closed the door.

Tails began to go towards the new Lab Room, and began to sit down in a chair. Randy went next to him, and did the same thing. Lola rolled her eyes, and saw there were only them, and no one else. She gulped. "I still can't believe that all if them are dead." Shadow said out of nowhere, placing his back on the wall.

They all nodded, and heard faint roar from downstairs, punching on the floor. "Tails, anything new?" Amy asked, looking down at the floor. Tails turned his head, and nodded slowly as he showed them the screen.

"It seems that they get stronger when it's near midnight." Tails explained to them, "They seem to have a connection with time, also the moon." They all looked at the window, which showed a fully round moon, shining in the black sky.

Amy sighed, and went outside of the Lab Room. She saw the lights in the sky dimming, which means that the zombies were biting on the wires from the Control Room. She growled as she saw the room dimming when the lights were trying to work.

Less than ten seconds, the lights went off quickly, leaving them in the dark and breezy floor. Amy went inside the room, and looked at everyone as she that the only light there was the laptops that Tails and Randy had.

"It's so dark." Cream whispered, getting behind Sonic, "Sonic, please tell me we'll be okay by sunrise." The blue hedgehog looked down at the rabbit, and nodded slowly. She nodded back, and heard nothing but silence.

They all heard a faint scream, then pounding on the door. The noise was gone a few minutes, and more pounding came to the door. They all panicked as they heard the door falling to the floor. "They're stong!" Shadow exclaimed, "What time is it?!"

Cream looked down at her watch, and answered. "10:43 PM." She answered to him, "Near eleven o'clock." Shadow growled, and looked around the place in the dark.

"Does anybody in this have a gun?!" He asked, staring at them. Lola went to a desk, and took out objects away. She found a laser gun, and gave it to him. "That's the last of them." She told him, "Don't waste it foolishly."

The black hedgehog nodded, and opened the door as he saw a group zombies slumping. He smirked. "You guys go and get what you need; I'll be there." They went out of the room, and stared at him.

Amy went towards him. "Your crazy, but I guess if you want to save the Mobian race, go ahead." Shadow rolled his eyes at her, and shot a zombie when he was less than a meter away.

"Well then Rose, I'll see if I can survive." Shadow told her, "But remember this; all of you guys have to go to the elevator." They all stared at him with surprised faces.

"What are you talking about?!" Lola asked to him as if he were crazy, "We'll die if we go to the elevator! Do you know that they turned off the electric?!" Shadow stared at her, and shotted another zombie, less than a meter away from him.

He rolled his eyes at the hedgehog, "Do you want to live?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I want to live... But not in the elevator!" She shouted at him, but she was pulled back by Amy and Rachel. "Let me go!" They shook their heads, and turned their heads as they saw Shadow was facing them and not noticing the zombie.

Amy's eyes widen. "Shadow! Get out of the way!" The black hedgehog blinked, and turned his head as he the living dead was actually a few inches away from him. He didn't have time to get the laser when he was about to scratch him.

A loud '_Scheech!_' was heard, and everything went in slow motion. Once Shadow opened his eyes, he saw himself on the floor, with the gun with him. He saw his body. No scratch. He looked up slowly as he saw Randy taking his place as he saw the zombie choking him to death.

Lola stared at the zombie with wide eyes, and this time, was struggling more to get out. "Let me go! He's my boyfriend!" Amy looked down at the thirteen year old, who looked at her back. "Let me go!"

Shadow started to shoot at the zombie, as it was still choking the man when the lasers were hitting him like nothing. Randy then was spitting out blood. Lola saw in surprisement and horror.

Randy was trying to let go of the strong zombie, but then his hands started to wobble, and closed his eyes slowly when he felt he was out of air. His arms fell down his legs. Lola gasped in horror. Everyone stared at the scene with horror as well.

The zombie then turned his head to Shadow, who was still shooting at him. Shadow then shoot in his chest, which then the zombie screamed in pain and fell down to the floor. Blood hushed over to the floor as it was standing there, dead.

Amy and Rachel let go of Lola slowly as they saw that it was over. Lola ran towards Randy, who was at the ground. "Randy..." She whispered, hugging him as her tears went down to his face. Shadow noticed the moment, and tapped her shoulder. The hedgehog looked up to him.

"We have to go." Shadow told her, pulling his hand out to her. Lola looked at his hand and then at him. She nodded slowly, and grabbed his hand. She got up, wiping her tears as she hiccupped.

They all went down a hallway, since it was too dangerous to be in the Lab Room. Tails then noticed a Training Room when they were passing through many doors. "Guys, look!" He exclaimed, opening the door and looking at them. "You needed guns, right?"

They all turned their heads towards Tails, and nodded slowly. He went inside, and turned on the lights, which did not work since the lights were out. It was more darker in the room than in the hallway.

Amy grabbed a laser gun, which all of them were in a closet. Cream and Lola got one as well, along with everyone else. Tails looked down at the gun as Shadow handed it to him. He gulped. "Maybe I should stick with computers."

Shadow shook his head. He was about to respond, until Cream beat him to it. "We'll still need that gun, Tails. The zombies are more stronger than anyone." Knuckles crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I'm the strongest guy than anyone." Knuckles retorted, pointing at himself. Cream turned her head towards him, and blinked.

"Oh yeah? Well, what ever happened to kill all the zombies earlier?" Cream asked, crossing her arms as the gun was in her hip. Knuckles glared at her, and crossed his arms as well.

"Because, I wasn't in my mojo." Knuckles explained, "And right now, after Rouge's death, I think I can't bear to fight the zombies." The cream-colored rabbit nodded, and looked down guiltily.

"Sorry."

The red echidna looked at the Cream, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "Don't worry, it's not your fault that she died." Knuckles told her, "Now, we have to kill some zombie butt if all of us want to live."

They all nodded, and placed their guns high in the air. "For Mobious!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"For Mobious!" They said at the same time, putting their guns together.

_Around Mystic Ruins, 10:48 PM, October 31_

Tikal opened her eyes slowly as she that the zombies were not even close to get her. She sighed in relief, and turned her head towards the Master Emerald. The light of the emerald was dimming as the night was getting more darker.

Tikal frowned, and began to get up from the branch. She looked down to the ground, which all of the zombies were scratching on the tree. She began to jump in a near tree, and made it safely. She saw forward, and saw that she was out of luck; the trees were gone.

She looked down, and saw that the tree she's on right now, was falling down. _Crap! _Tikal thought in her head as she was going down. She started to scream, feeling the goosebumps when she was going down to the ground.

The tree did fall, but with Tikal clutched tight to the branch, she looked down and saw that her face was a few inches away from the ground. The trinkets of hair were on the ground, making her feel panicked.

She got out of the tree, and started to rub her head. She shook her head, and saw an army of zombies in front of her. She blinked, and stepped away from them. "...Hi..?" She asked to them, smiling nervously.

The zombie that was in front of her was smirking, and began to attack her when she was off guard of them killing her. The orange echidna screamed in pain as she felt the sharp teeth of the zombies in her flesh.

**Have nothing to say, so R&R please!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Nightmare **

_GUN Headquarters, 10:55 PM, October 31_

The breeze of the cold wind flew in the air as the living dead were already in the floor where the Mobians were. Rachel started to shoot crazy as one came towards her. Cream and Lola were at the back, since they were defenseless without the laser guns they had just an hour ago.

Amy stepped back slowly as she saw that one zombie was about to bite one of her quills, but she parted away. Knuckles punched the zombie's jaw, and it flew in the air. He was about to punch it again, until another zombie came towards him, biting his shoulder.

He groaned in pain, and fell down the floor as the pain in his shoulder was getting worse. "My shoulder!" He exclaimed, falling down. Amy turned her head towards Knuckles, and kicked a zombie's face when trying to get her from behind.

"Sonic! Shadow! Cover me!" Amy shouted, going towards the red echidna and kicking the zombies out of the way. Sonic and Shadow turned their heads to Amy, who needed some help. They looked at each other, and nodded.

They shooted the last of the living dead that was with them, and went towards Amy and Knuckles. They started to kick and shoot, as much as they can. "Hold on there, Knuckles..." Amy told him, helping him get up.

Before Knuckles could even respond to her. He smirked under his breath as he turned his head slowly towards her. She blinked, and his violet eyes replaced with deadly red eyes that look bloody.

Amy gasped, and parted away quickly as Knuckles tried to get her. She screamed, and made everyone turned their head towards the pink hedgehog, and saw Knuckles trying to get her. His red color was replaced with a faint color of red.

Sonic stared at Knuckles as his long quill-likes were getting sharper. He sighed, and raised the laser up tp his head as he tried to get Amy. _Sorry, Knuckles... _Sonic thought, shooting and closing his eyes.

A loud shot was heard in the room, as Knuckles layed down on the floor with the other living dead. Amy gasped, and looked down at the red echidna. Everything went silent in a moment, until Rachel sighed as she saw another of the last Mobians on Mobious was now, dead.

Amy got up, and went towards Lola and Cream. Tails was still at the computer, squinting his eyes as he started to read a paragraph. "The signs of this passage is not english..." Tails said, "It looks like as it is a another language."

Cream looked over to Tails, and sighed. "It seems that it is already eleven o'clock; the zombies seem to be getting stronger by the minute we talk."

"How did they pass through the locked doors, anyways?" Rachel asked, looking towards the two tailed fox, "Thy were locked; they couldn't just break it like that without punching it with a big amount of power."

Tails looked at her, and waited for her other response. Rachel blinked, and then bonked her head. "Oh..." Silver put the laser down, and heard loud roars from the floor below them. He shivered, and felt goosebumps around his body.

Lola looked towards Tails' computer, and saw many numbers that looked like binary codes, and had symbols of many languages that on one knows. "And to think, using the Chaos Emeralds might help us." Sonic said, placing his back in the wall.

Amy looked towards the blue hedgehog, and heard a loud thunder. A storm was about to come, and it became darker in the room, since there was no light. Cream whimpered, and got behind Lola, since she was scared.

Lola sighed, and looked down towards the floor. "Granddaddy made a horrible mistake, using all those chemicals in him and the portion... The only way to save this world is to..." She sighed, "If we go to the Laboratory Room, them the chip that I gave to Amy would work; but they must've destroyed it when they had the chance..."

Amy looked at her, and waited for her to do another option for saving the world. "But... There is another way... If we go upstairs and-" Before she can even tell how, she felt a claw go deep inside of her ankle, which came from a zombie.

Lola screamed, and grabbed her ankle slowly. "My ankle!" She exclaimed, falling backwards as one of the zombies was eating her leg. Rachel tried to get her out, but Sonic and Shadow stopped her from going.

Lola tried to get out, but it was no use. "Amy..." She said, "Go to the electrical room and go to this big machine. There will be a-" She started to scream in pain. "A-A... Lever there. Push it down five times and-"

Her leg was turning green, and she started to gasp. Her legs were getting darker of the color, and had some dark green spots. "Press the green button. Then, get out of here." Amy blinked, and looked at her confusingly.

"Wait, how does that-"

"It's to get the helicopter ready." Lola answered quickly, screaming again as she felt the claws of the zombies biting more into her skin. "Go!" Amy nodded, and ran away. Cream looked over to the young hedgehog, and parted away.

Shadow held Rachel in bridal style, and skated away. Tails nodded to the hedgehog, and tried to get his computer in balance when walking. Silver and Sonic went in last, and nodded to each other. Silver ran away, and Sonic was about to go, until Lola catched him.

"Sonic... Don't leave Amy's sight." Lola told him, making her those last words as the group of zombies went towards her, along with Knuckles. Sonic nodded, and ran quickly towards the others.

Amy panted as she looked around the hallway, looking for the electronic room. Cream was behind her, and looked the whole way as she held Amy's gun tight towards her chest. "Let me go!" Rachel complained, pounding on the black hedgehog's arm.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" Rachel shouted. Shadow looked down at the young girl, and let go of her as she fell down the floor. Rachel rubbed her back. "Gee, thanks." Rachel said sarcastically, brushing herself off.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, and saw Silver, Sonic, and Tails going towards them. Cream turned her head towards the two tailed fox, and hugged him. With confusion, Tails hugged her back, and heard her cry.

Amy opened the door of one room slowly, and opened it fully. Forgetting about the light, she dumbfully tried to turn on the light. She cursed under her breath, and turned her head towards the others. "Well, it seems that this is the electronic room."

Everyone went in, and Shadow closed the door behind him, and locked it if one of the zombies went in when and tried to kill them. Amy touched the wall, and tried to find a big machine. It took her about two minutes, until she felt something heavy.

Everyone was helping, sometimes even Tails when he was tired of seeing the same passage over and over again when he was looking at it. He let the computer open, and placed it on the ground.

Amy then found the lever, and gasped in relief. "We'll finally leave out of this nightmare!" Amy exclaimed, trying to push it down. It was not hard the first time, but the second time it was a bit hard.

She tried to push it down, but the lever wouldn't respond. "Help." Amy said, trying to get it down. Shadow helped her, also Sonic. They all used their force, and the second time pushing down the lever was a success.

Amy fell down on the floor accidentally by pushing down the lever, along with Shadow and Sonic. Amy blushed, and pushed them off of her. "Get off of me!" Amy shouted, blushing as they fell down the floor.

Sonic rubbed his head while Shadow got up slowly, trying to calm down his temper. Amy went back to the lever, and pushed it down. It was more harder than before, and time was running out. Amy whimpered, and saw that Silver used his powers to lift up a box, and placing it on the lever.

The lever then went down the third time, and only two more left until the helicopter was ready to get used, and until it was done. Amy sighed, and gave Silver a thumbs up. He gave her a thumbs up as well, and got more heavy stuff to put on the lever.

Rachel then heard a loud thumb, and saw that the door of the room was turning repeatedly. She had her eyes widen, and went to get her laser gun quickly. The door wasn't opened, but the door itself was broken into a small hole, and a hand was sticking out.

She gasped. She shooted on the arm, and blood came out. The hand didn't stopped, and unlocked the door. She started to scream. They all turned their head towards Rachel, and saw that a larger group of zombies were in GUN Headquarters.

The whole building is flooded with the living dead, and now the only persons that aren't one of them are only one small group in Station Square. Rachel started to shoot, and her black glasses were covering her eyes as she started to shoot.

Silver went to find another box quickly, and placed it on the lever. The fourth time was its time, and now only one more to push down the lever and they were out of the killing zone. Amy started to kick the zombies as Shadow and Sonic helped her.

Tails was protecting Cream as Silver used his telekinesis powers to move one more box. One of the zombies had a gun on its hands, and shooted towards Silver. The white hedgehog screamed in pain, as the shot went to on of his hands.

The blue glow was low, and the box that was mid-way towards the lever was. Tails gasped, and let go of Cream. The cream-colored rabbit stared at him, and saw him pushing up the box towards the lever.

Cream started to scream, and helped him with the box. Rachel was out of ammo as the zombies went towards them, slowly but dreadful. She whimpered. Amy punched one of the zombies as one of them cut Amy's GUN uniform with its claws.

Shadow and Sonic were both stuck when the zombies circled around them when they went towards them. Silver had his arm shot, Cream and Tails tried to push the box up, Rachel is about to die, and the three hedgehogs are in trouble.

"That's it!" Amy shouted, pushing Rachel off, "Go help Tails and Cream out! If you help them, the helicopter might start to run and we might get out of this place, alive!" Rachel nodded, and went towards the younger animals.

The pink hedgehog stared at her, and went back to the fighting with the zombies. Rachel went towards them, and started to help them push up the box. With the extra force that the three had, the box went up to the other, and the lever went down to its last one.

The machine started to turn on, and then behind them, a helicopter was shown when it arose to the floor. Cream and Tails started to cheer as Rachel started to sigh in relief. They were safe.

Cream then helped Silver in the helicopter with his hand injured, Tails grabbing the computer quickly when seeing that the zombies were getting close to them. Rachel then helped Amy, Shadow, and Sonic with the zombies, and ran away from them.

Sonic then grabbed Amy, and ran towards the helicopter. Shadow skated towards the flying machine, and saw Rachel caught her foot on a wire. Shadow sighed, and went towards her quickly. He saw her foot, as he saw that the wires weren't there before, instead they seemed to be controlled by something.

Rachel looked up at him. "Get me free!" She shouted, trying to get out. Before she can say another thing, she felt a stab from behind. She turned her head slowly as she saw a knife was on her back, in the middle.

Blood was going down, and she had her eyes widen and her pupils small. She fell down the floor, with her eyes still open. Shadow stared at her, and backed away as red blood was around her. "Shadow!" Cream shouted.

The black hedgehog turned his head, and saw the cream-colored rabbit waving at him. He got up slowly, and skated quickly as the zombies had passed Rachel, and ate her. He jumped on the helicopter, and saw Tails going to the front seat.

Cream was sitting next to him, as the other hedgehogs were sitting in the back. The ceiling was open, and so Tails turned on the helicopter. He placed the headphones, and placed the microphone near his lips.

"This is Miles Prower speaking," He began, turning on the small red levers and seeing the fuel, "I'm here in Station Square with my friends, the ending of the Mobious race is almost over." Cream shivered as Tails said 'Ending' and 'Mobious Race'

Amy looked at the young boy, and sighed. Silver hissed as his hand was bleeding, and was dripping down to the floor. Tails then pulled the helicopter up, as the zombies tried to get it. One grabbed on it successfully, but Shadow kicked his hand and fell down to the floor.

The group of zombies looked down at the falling living dead, and turned their heads at Shadow. He smirked, and went back to his seat. Cream turned her head towards Silver, who was still hissing.

"Amy, go find a first-aid kit in here." Cream told her, getting off her seat and going to the white hedgehog. Amy nodded, and went towards the small boxes behind her. Cream looked down at Silver's hand, and went to grab a wet towel that Amy gave to her.

She placed it on SIlver's hand, and saw that Silver hissed again. "Hold still," Cream ordered him, using the towel to soak up the blood. Silver nodded, and saw that Amy gave Cream a big bandage that she found.

The cream-colored rabbit nodded, and looked down at the hand. It was still bleeding, but only little blood was getting out. She looked at his hand, and saw some parts of his hands from the inside.

"Take your glove off."

Silver stared at her, and shook his head. "No," He said, "These gloves were given to me when I was born. I'll never take them off." Cream looked up to him meanfully, and gripped on the now bloody towel.

"Take off your glove, _now_." She said again, sounding a bit angry. Silver crossed his arms, and shook his head. Amy looked at the typical boy, and shook her head in disbelief.

Sonic and Shadow waited until Cream was going to say something else. The cream-colored rabbit exhaled loudly as Tails was using the lever in front of him. They were in top of all buildings, and the fuel they had been enough to get out of the Station Square residence.

Cream sighed, and looked down at the floor. "Okay," She said, "Silver. I know that you're a boy from two hundred years from now, and I understand that you know everything. But, you have to trust me on this, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see something."

Silver looked at her, and sighed. He took off his glove slowly, showing his injured hand more better. Cream looked at it slowly, and grabbed another towel that Amy gave to her. she placed it in his hand, and started to clean it slowly.

Silver bit his lip, and saw the little speck of blood getting out of his hand. After a few minutes, Cream wiped a sweat out of her forehead. She then grabbed the big bandage from the floor that Amy gave to her.

She placed it on Silver's hand slowly, and saw Silver whimpered as he couldn't believe that his good hand, the right, was shotted by a zombie. Cream sighed, and placed back his glove when he started to whimper more.

"Be a man." Cream told him, rolling her eyes. Silver glared at her, and took his hand away when Cream was done. Amy then saw that Tails was now in the dark sky, and everything was okay in the sky.

The birds were not here, since it was eleven in the night. Amy sat down next to Tails, and grabbed one of the microphones near the buttons and levers. "Where are we now, Tails?" Amy asked.

"We're in top of Station Square, and it seems as if all the connections of the helicopters are off." Tails responded to her, "Also, we lost about three of our members when getting out of here." Amy sighed, and looked down worriedly.

"It just went so fast." Cream said, sitting next to Silver. "We have to pass the ocean if we want to live." Amy turned her head towards the cream-colored rabbit, and nodded.

"She's right. The zombies can't swim towards the large ocean, right Tails?" Amy asked, looking at the two tailed fox. Tails turned his head, and scratched his head nervously.

"Well, if they don't know how to swim then yeah." Tails responded, "I wonder how the Chaotix are doing right now..." Amy looked at him, and turned her towards the large window in front of her.

"You know, also Princess Tikal is out there," Cream said, getting a bottle of water from the small drawers, "It might not be too late to get her out of the mob of the zombies in the forest."

There was silence, but then Cream sighed and opened the cap of the bottle. "If we see her, then yes we can get her," Tails told her, "In Mystic Ruins." He went to grab a map from one of the drawers, and went towards the West to go to Mystic Ruins.

**My apologies that it took more than two weeks to do this. Since my computer is still not fixed, I didn't have much time on the computer then usual. But since I'm still here, I have some announcements...**

**Okay, so since it's about to be Christmas (less than two weeks people!) All stories will be updated (This story and Our Senior Year) And will be long. For New Year's, I'll update, and again, long. But I'm not saying any promises since I don't know if I can have computer time.**

**And I am very sorry that this story is a bit shorter than the rest, also with a lot of deaths... But don't worry, the other chapter won't be gory as the other, and will be back to its original run. Please forgive me with my errors in the story... **

**Also, in some of my social life, School Clubs have been pushing me down on my work, and so I'll try my best to update quickly as I can. Please review! This is all I have to say!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


End file.
